


Coffee Beans and Aprons

by BB_Eight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Abusive Ex, Alternate Universe, Coffe shop AU, F/M, Making Out, Physical Abuse, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence, protective kylo, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB_Eight/pseuds/BB_Eight
Summary: (Y/N) works with her friends at the town's busiest coffee shop. Her life is a whirl wind of working over time and a nasty nasty ex. It couldn't get worse, right? But her boss's son, Kylo, is a major pain in her ass, seeming at first to make things worse. But maybe there's a friend in him?Doubtful, but maybe(Revised version)





	1. Early Morning

“It’s so damn cold"

You huffed, stomping your feet briskly against the sidewalk, hands shoved deep into your coat pockets in an attempt to stay warm. Snow was swirling lazily about you, like tiny sugar flakes. Beside you Rey let out a murmur of agreement, her face nearly hidden by the long tan scarf she had wrapped around her head. She squinted through the snow at you, the look conveying her obvious distaste for the situation. The snow continued to fall silently, carrying with it the chill that now seemed to settle in your bones. You could almost feel the icicles forming on your eyelashes and nose hairs. It sucked to say the least. Being forced to open on a day when little to no people would come in. But it did give you something to do you supposed.

“At least you have a coat on.”  
You both turned back to the front doors of the restaurant you worked in, watching as your manager, Poe Dameron, attempted to open the door for the hundredth time. His face and hands were bright red with the cold, lips pulled back in a small grimace as once more the handle turned slightly and then stuck. The keys hung lamely from the keyhole, keychains on it softly clicking against the frozen door jam. He jiggled it angrily, muttering under his breath while attempting to kick at the door. Poe’s hand slipped as he attempted to grab it again, smacking lightly against the door.

“It’s freaking frozen.” He grumbled, brown eyes squinting in your direction. “Do you guys have a lighter or like matches?” His shivered before the both of you, orange hoodie barely keeping him warm. He looked pitiful and idiotic. Why’d he come out without a coat in the first place?

Rolling your eyes, you shared a glance with Rey. Neither of you smoked and he knew that. Nor did either of you have arsonist urges. You didn’t mind the question however, Poe was one of your dearest friends and quite frankly you felt for the man, knowing he was trying to seem in control and not like he was ready to call it quits. Because he clearly was, he looked about ready to cry in frustration.

After all, the three of you had been outside for twenty minutes now while Poe attempted to force the handle. By now, the stoves should have been all prepped for baking, the coffee machines turned on and batters and other items to be prepared for the day. There was a lot behind running a food joint and losing time was not a good thing for anyone.

You enjoyed your job immensely, the people were friendly, the food was good and there was a sense of pride working for such a well known place. The Galactic Empire was a strange mix of a diner and a bakery, but it worked well and was popular with all age groups. It made for fun shifts, new friends and tasty food. The only thing however that did suck was your shift started at 6:30, which was now a half and hour ago, you noted as you glanced at your phone. Not good. You hoped Poe would give up soon. Shivering, you hunched your shoulders in an attempt to fend off the ferocious snow-filled wind.

“Please just call Mr.Solo.” Rey glowered down at Poe who now sat on the snowy sidewalk, looking defeated. His fluffy hair had a light dusting of snow that shifted as he shook his head.

“I can’t, he’s never awake before eight, you know that.” Poe sighed, rubbing his eyes. He looked hopeless and half frozen to death. In an attempt to help, you took of your purple scarf and draped it around his shoulders. He smiled tiredly, but then went back to complaining about your boss.

You rolled your eyes. You loved Mr.Solo to death, but when it came to his business he was all over the place. Days like today, when he was needed most, the man never answered his phone. He was a strange one. And you had the strangest feeling that he was embroiled in illegal business ventures, as occasionally shady looking fellows seemed to pop in from time to time. Still it would be nice if he could help in this situation.

“Kick it open. We’ll fix it later.” You quipped, holding up your hands as Poe shot you a dirty look. It was the third time you had suggested it and you knew he never would. He had too much pride in his shop. For him, to break the door would be like breaking his own finger.

That being said, You glanced over at Rey, jerking your head slightly towards the door.

“ Y/N, We can’t kick down the door, it’s frozen sh-”

Poe was cut off as Rey shoved him aside, spinning around and kicking the door as hard as she could. It flew open with a crash, smacking against the wall before rebounding, nearly smacking Rey in the face as she charged in, scarf trailing behind her. You followed, grinning at Poe’s awestruck and horrified expression. You loved Rey to bits, she was the ultimate badass.

“I told you Poe, a half hour ago.” She huffed, peeling off her scarf and the many layers beneath the beige coat she always wore. Her triple buns wobbled as she shook her head at the man. Poe threw up his hands, a grin fighting its way onto his face. He could never stay mad or irked at anyone, he was simply too sweet.

But no matter, it was 7:05 now and there were ovens to warm and baked goods to prepare. The work day had started, no use in moaning about the morning's antics.

Grabbing an apron, you tied it securely about your waist. Behind you Rey was firing up the ovens and turning on all other appliances. Poe stood at the door, attempting to fix the now broken lock. 

It was time to start the day.


	2. Of course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo liked to ruin your day, a lot.

Despite the slow start to your day, things had worked out. The three of you had moved like crazed chefs, whirling about the kitchen until everything had been completed. Baked goods now lay in neat rows within the pastry display. Rey was finishing up icing the last batch of cookies. While behind you, in the kitchen, Poe was whistling cheerily, the grill in front of him sizzling as he fried up a snack for himself. The shop was quiet, warm and felt like home. Outside snow felt gently, making the moment even more picturesque. 

You loved it so much. It was the small moments in the morning that made you love this job. The quiet peace between friends and the warm smell of baked goods. It was the absolute best. 

You chewed your lip, glancing at the front door. It was 10 am now, you guys were official open for the day. Behind you Rey shifted, sighing slightly. You looked over at her, leaning a hip against the counter. Rey looked slightly peeved. You smiled though, somehow, the other woman had managed to get icing in her hair. The bright pink looked strange on her, as Rey usually chose more muted colours. She narrowed her eyes at you in amusement, swiping away the annoyance. 

“No one is going to come in today.”

She was right of course, it was still snowing, the ground now thoroughly covered. It was at least four to five inches deep. The cafe might be popular, but safety comes first for most. Nobody, not even the most hardcore of regulars was going to drive out here for an eclair if the snow didn’t stop anytime soon. You wished that Mr. Solo had closed the shop for the day, it felt almost like a waste of money rather than a chance to make revenue. Plus all the food, your eyes slid over to the large pastry case, hoping that maybe some would come in, just so nothing went to waste. Though, you mused, you were pretty sure that if no one did come in, that you guys would each end up taking home a large bag of goodies. Pastries for days, You smiled at the notion, mouth watering slightly as your eyes skipped over each sugary delight.

“Stop it Rey.” Poe huffed, sliding a pie out of one of the large industrial ovens. He winced slightly as it burned his fingers, face scrunching up as he gently placed it on the counter next to him. 

“Put this in the case and ready yourselves for some hungry customers.” 

Poe grabbed at the egg sandwich he had made, leaning against the counter. Taking a huge bite, he surveyed the shop, nodding at the set up. While he had finished up pies and Rey had been icing, you had made sure the dining area had been all set up. Sweeping the floor, setting up the coffee station and making sure all of the tables had been wiped down. You were happy with the outcome and you could tell Poe and Rey were happy as well. Poe nibbled at the corner of his sandwich, nodding happily. 

“I think we’ll do just great today. Lots of hot chocolate and cookies. Winter stuff, ya’ know?”

Rey rolled her eyes at his statement, a tiny grin splitting her face. She admired the man and his positivity, one might think that she had a crush on him, but you knew better. You knew for a fact that Rey had her eyes on a rather adorable regular of yours. Though she'd die before admitting it and she’d kill you if you told anyone.

Grabbing the pie, you sniffed at it, a smile curling your lips when you smelled a hint of apple. Poe’s signature pie. Rey made a face at you, grabbing a cookie out of the display to munch on. You knew she’d rather be at home disabling a computer or trying to build a new type of vehicle. Her techy mind was much better suited for mathematics and robotics then a baked goods and being a waitress.

Poe finished up his sandwich, patting his stomach with a childish grin. 

“Has Finn messaged either of you?” Poe leaned against the counter, wiping his hands on his apron. You giggled at the tiny bit of egg smeared across the top of his shirt. He noticed, swiping at it hastily with a tiny grin.

“I left my phone at home, so honestly I have no idea if he can make it.” His face turned serious again as he looked out towards the snow.

“I have mine!” You quipped, tugging your phone out of your back pocket, nodding as you looked at the screen. He had sent you a few messages, not knowing Poe had left his phone at home. His worry was cute. You quickly sent a message to reassure him that your goofball of a manager as fine.

“He’s on his way.” You smiled, “Good old Finn would never leave us without a cashier.”

Rey snorted, laughing around her bite of cookie. “You mean leave Poe without a cashier.”

Her laughter increased as Poe turned red, flapping his apron in her direction before jerkily turning back into the kitchen. You giggled along, leaning against the counter as you waited for either Finn or a customer to appear.

Unfortunately for you it was the latter.

Unfortunate because it was your least favourite customer.

“Oh god.” Rey groaned, standing up straight as she brushed crumbs off her apron. You nodded sourly, straightening your own stance to meet the man now stomping towards the front door. 

Maybe it would have frozen shut again? You prayed it was, if only so he wouldn’t come stomping in and souring your mood. 

But no such luck. Not today at least. 

The cafe door smacked open as the tall and dark man huffed in, his coat swirling about him like a cape. Snow billowed in with him, covering the floor around his large boot-clad feet. You resisted the urge to groan out loud, it would most likely be you attempting to mop up the mess.

His greeting was merely a scowl, long black hair flopping stupidly in front of his face. He shook his head viciously to get rid of the snow, all the while still scowling. He was like a big, petulant child you thought nastily. A big angry baby who wanted coffee for free and no thank you on top of that.  
Resisting the urge to scowl back, you swallowed your dislike and let out a large shit-eating grin.

“Hello there Mr.Ren! The usual today?”

He grunted with a small nod, whipping around to walk over to the cafe’s darkest corner. Behind him was left a sludgy snow trail. You wanted to scream.  
Such a lovely person.

Not.

If he was just a normal asshole customer you probably wouldn’t care. Heck you and Rey probably would have told him off. Even Poe might’ve gotten in on the action. But he wasn’t a regular asshole. Mister Kylo ( I pout all day) Ren happened to be the son of Han solo, the owner of the Galactic Empire. Which meant Kylo got free food and meals whenever he wanted, he got to bring his crappy friends and stupid dates here. Because he was cheap. He was the worst thing about your job currently. He was Asshole Extreme, the worst of the worst. Full of himself and an absolute jerk.

But unlike him, you’re a professional. And polite, something he wasn’t. 

You took a deep breath, exchanged a peeved look with Rey and started to get his order ready. As you did that Rey began cleaning up all of the snow, every once and awhile shooting venomous glances at the tall man’s back.  
Picking up the black coffee and single chocolate chip cookie, you stalked over to him, shit eating grin and all.

“You’re here early!” You chirped, setting everything down. He glanced at you, then the plate, then back again, brow furrowed. He looked up at you through his long, dark lashes, his even dark eyes piercing through you. It was hard, but you tried not to let his lovely facial features sway your iron will. 

Kylo might be insanely attractive by your standards, but that didn’t make up for his attitude.  
Pretty face and shitty attitude meant undateable. You had had enough of asshole boyfriends in your life. 

“Yeah.” He grunted, lips pulling into what was not really a smile, more of a not grimacing look.

Yeah. That’s all you’d get. Must be a good day you thought nastily. He was usually silent or extra nasty. Holding in a sigh, you whipped about to stalk back to the counter. He’d be gone in an hour or two. You could handle that.

Rey shared a look with you as the both of you leaned against the counters again. She was equally annoyed. Even more so as the man had actually had the gall to yell at her a few weeks back. You guys had been out of his favourite cookie and rather than waiting he decided that yelling would somehow make the cookies appear faster. 

You smirked slightly, remembering how she had shut him down with an ice cold glare and words sharper than a knife. Rey was a badass as you had said before. She lived up to that title 100%.

The door slammed open again, this time from the force of the wind rather than a gigantic ass. 

“Hi guys!” Finn shuffled into the store, a giant grin on his face. You snorted, realizing that the man was wearing what you deemed to be the world's ugliest sweater. It looked so bad, it had to be a joke. 

“Please tell me you brought another top. “ Rey was biting her bottom lip, clearly trying not to burst into laughter. You dug your finger into her ribs, not wanting her to laugh if it was something he had made. Finn was a great friend and you didn’t want to see him get hurt.

Finn frowned, glancing down at the maroon( was that really yellow on there?) And banana yellow monstrosity.

“You guys don't like it? Poe knitted it. “ He looked around slightly down, “I like it. “

You and Rey gaped, turning slowly in unison to stare at the now beat red kitchen manager. That had taken a turn you didn’t expect. And clearly Poe hadn’t expected Finn to tell. You’d never seen the man’s face as red as it currently was. He sorta matched the sweater. 

“It was an attempt.” He finally admitted lamely, the blush from his face creeping to his ears and neck.

“I tried.” The last part was a whisper, his face hidden in his hands.

Rey shrugged, clapping his shoulder.

“In that case. Good try man”.

You grinned. No matter what, your friends always supported each other. Even with disaster ridden colour schemes.

“Can I have a refill”.

Your grin melted at the deep voice. Turning slowly you gave Kylo a side glance. It had been like five minutes, how in hell had he drunk that mug of coffee so fast.

The man was standing awkwardly. One arm out, coffee cup dangling limply from his lanky fingers. He had cookie crumbs down his front, it made his dark, “edgy” look dissolve. You resisted the urge to giggle.

“Sure!” You chirped, snatching it out of his grip and smacking it onto the counter. Grabbing the coffee pot, you swiftly refilled it. 

Seemed like the man planned on spending be the entire day here. How thrilling. The day couldn't get any worse.

But of course it could. Because when Kylo was around every day was a shit show. He attracted trouble it seemed, another one of his “redeeming” qualities. 

“Oh shit. “

You turned towards Rey, a frown curling your lips at her suddenly panicky tone.

And you froze. Breath catching harshly in your throat as you watched your ex walk up to the front door.  
Why was he here? It was a fucking blizzard out, you guys were only open by chance. How had he known to come here today??

Poe was beside you in a flash, arm curling protectively around your waist as he tried to urge you behind him. His normally light brown eyes seeming dark and thunderous as he stared outside.

“Go to the back now. I'll deal with him. “

But of course it was too late. He had seen you. And like a deer in the headlights, you were frozen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot. Next bit should be revised by tomorrow and then the new chapters shall roll on out!


	3. Protector?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps Kylo wasn't an asshole. Maybe he was just a really awkward guy?

Poe’s slightly sweaty hand on your back seemed to be the only thing keeping you grounded to earth. You felt like crumbling into dust, or running as far as you could. 

But Poe's hand kept you steady. It was like a lifeline, keeping your mind clear and sharp, dissolving fear and instead filling you with a type of resolve. At the register Finn had crossed his arms, a deep scowl marring his usually happy face, beside him Rey stood obviously disgusted, her eyes narrowed into tiny slits. You noted her hand gripping something under the counter, you hoped she didn’t do anything stupid. As much as you yourself would’ve liked to stomp his face into pulp, you didn’t want your friend to get in trouble. 

“What?” Darren was glaring right back, lips slightly curled as if he was disgusted. You hated that stupid scowl, it filled you with more dread and fear than it should’ve after all this time. You thought you had grown strong and in some ways you had. But seeing that scowl reminded you of too many bad things. You had spent 2 years with the guy and you had been on the receiving end of those lip curls. And the actions that followed.

“You're really not welcome here man. “ Finn spoke up, arms tightly crossed over his chest. He seemed to be shaking slightly, as if he were using every last muscle to hold himself back from vaulting the counter. It was so rare to see him infuriated that your heart went out to him. Knowing that at the slightest movement from Darren the large ex soldier would be on him quicker than a flash. Your friends were truly good people. You were grateful, but also still scared. Abusers always try and get their way and you didn’t want to know the purpose of his coming here. Part of you hoped naively it was just to scare you, but deep down, you knew whatever reason he had, wasn’t good. Especially not for you. 

“Too bad. “ Your ex sneered, leaning across the counter. His greasy blond hair shining dully in the light. Rey leaned back slightly, shoulders hunched up to her ears as she grit her teeth in a half grimace half snarl. 

“I'm a customer.”. His gaze slide greasily over to you, stupid kniving little eyes gleaming in the most disconcerting of ways. 

He was indeed. And you technically couldn't refuse him service. You felt your stomach tighten anxiously. You wanted to vomit, or maybe pass out. Heart in your throat you stood shuddering. The air felt thick, your breathing low and shaky. Is this a panic attack? You hoped not. You couldn't deal with that right now. Didn't want to crumble while he watched. Because that had to be the purpose of his visit right? Why else would he show up, after 4 months of being completely nonexistent. 

This notion filled you with a sort of icy rage, dull and cold it kept you frozen to the spot. Heart in your throat you let out a shaky breath, feeling Poe’s hand pull you in even closer. He no doubt felt your heartbeat, drumming away like a crazed woodpecker.

You watched numbly as he leered at Rey, gesturing towards something in the baked goods display. She kept her arms crossed, stony expression unwavering under his snarling anger. 

Oh God. What if he hit her. What if he tried to leap across the counter and throttle her. Thoughts of Rey being jumped by the sleazebag filled your mind.   
You wanted him out of here, wanted off the damn planet too while you were at it.

His eyes met yours once more and squinched up slightly He was amused, the bastard. Your cold anger flared, sending bolts of ice through your veins. You wanted so bad to scream right now. Scream and kick and punch and just get him away. Make him go away you thought desperately. 

You jerked out of your daze as Poe's fingernails bit into your side. He evidently was having a similar train of thought. Thought the man might’ve been thinking more along the lines of frying pan hitting and using the grill as a sort of torture item. 

“You need to leave.”.

Everyone froze and turned towards the deep monotonous voice. You had forgotten about Kylo. Heck the minute your ex came in, everything but him and your dear friends had sort of faded.

He stood as Rey and Finn did, arms crossed over his broad chest, brows furrowed in a deep scowl. His dark hair was for once brushed out of his face, making his look even more intimidating. You realized then that his eyes weren’t dark at all. His hair must have been casting one heck of a shadow. They gleamed a bright and almost dangerous amber. It would’ve been nicer to see them in a time of calm. Not when his face looked thunderous and down right bitchy.

It's like his trademark stink face except deadly, you thought mildly, the weirdest urge to giggle gripping you briefly. You felt Poe shifting slightly, looking up you noted the barely hidden confusion on his face. He seemed at a loss for what to do. You were as well, not sure why the dark haired man had stepped in and spoke up. 

Darren gaped, then scowled back, sputtering as he started up again with the 'i'm a customer’. He flapped his arms about, standing up and puffing his chest out. You nearly laughed again. He was trying to make himself appear bigger. At 5’ 10” he was no match for Kylo’s towering frame of 6’ 3”

Kylo laughed. He out right laughed. Taken aback you found yourself listening avidly to the rich sound. He had a very attractive laugh. But more importantly, you had honestly thought the man had never laughed in his life. A nasty little part of you, the part that hated the man, wondered if he needed medical attention. After all, such a sour puss must have an issue if he was laughing. As soon as that thought apeared, you shoved it away, chiding yourself to stooping to what you considered a Kylo way of thinking. 

“It's my store. You’ve upset my employees.” He took a step forward, arms uncrossing as he took on a more aggressive stance. The all black outfit certainly helped. His black jeans and button up made him look some sort of hitman. It was pretty freaking hot if you were going to be completely honest with yourself. 

“Get out.” Kylo’s voice deepened even further, becoming a rich snarl as he finally stood toe to toe with the other man. His head angled down dangerously to look him straight in the eye. 

And he did. You had never seen someone go as red faced as Darren was as he turned tail and blundered out into the snow. You were grateful to see him trip and fall flat on his ass in a deep drift of snow. 

The five of you watched for a moment, the calm and warmth slowly creeping back into the shop. A sigh of relief escaping you shakily as his car peeled out of the lot. Poe swept you up into a hug, squeezing you in relief. 

Kylo turned to you, expression back to its usual stone like appearance. His eyes once more shaded by his waves of dark hair. 

“Refill my coffee. Then you're going to tell me exactly who he is.” 

He turned swiftly, stomping back to his table in the corner. You stood there gaping after him. A third cup of fucking coffee? How much could this man drink? He was going to kill himself at this rate. 

“I'll do it (y/n). Why don't you go sit in the back and have a snack or something.” 

Poe had finally peeled his hand off your waist, his hand outstretched slightly.

You glanced down at your own hands and the white knuckled grip you were using on Kylo’s mug. You hadn't realized that you had picked it up. Heck, you had no idea when Kylo had even joined in and seen Darren. 

Shaking your head, you turned towards the coffee machine.

“If I can get him on my side. Then at least I won't be stalked at work.”

You knew behind you your friends all grimaced. Their distaste for Darren and how your relationship had ended palpable in the warm air. If it were up to them, he would be on the bottom of the ocean, being eaten by eels. But this was real life, and murder wasn't how you handled a crazy ex. As much as you wanted it to be an option. 

This was the next best course. If he could somehow get his dad to pull some strings and get Darren permanently banned from being in the shop? That would make your life so so so much easier. You had been waiting for a visit from your ex for a while now and you were extremely grateful Kylo had been there.

Hands slightly shaking, you brought the mug over, setting it down lightly in front of the dark haired man. He nodded a thanks, long fingers curling around it possessively. He was like a giant raven you mused. Shoulders all hunched up, eyes peering at you with hidden things right below the surface. 

You wondered if in a different life, if you had met somewhere else if he would have perhaps been a friend or maybe a lover?

“I'm going to tell you this. But I don't want you to judge me. And I want you to promise me one thing.” You let out a shaky breath, sinking into the chair across from him. You hadn’t realized how weak your legs had felt until you had sat down. It felt good to be sitting in a warm and comfy chair and you were grateful for the moment of rest. 

“Promise me you'll keep him away from me”.

A heavy silence hung between the two of you. Kylo sipping his drink and you biting nervously at your lip. His eyes swept all over you, taking in every inch of you it seemed. Almost like he was reading your mind and making a decision based on what he found. You were very glad he couldn’t read minds. If he knew how much he irked you or how much shit you talked about him with Rey, he’d probably tell you to go fuck yourself. 

“Alright. I promise.” His voice was low and husky as he said it, Amber eyes gazing intently into yours. They once again gleamed with a hidden knowledge and you wondered if maybe he truly could read minds. 

You had meant in the shop of course. But perhaps life had other plans as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with the feedback I've gotten from you guys! I hope you enjoy this last revision and look forward to the new chapters!! Might post 2 or 3 today. Depends haha


	4. Friendly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo wasn't all that bad after all.

Though up until this point you had always thought of Kylo as an asshole, at this moment, you found your resolve sort of crumbling. He was extremely handsome, there was no doubt about that. His pale skin and dark waves of hair gave him the look of a god of sorts. Like Hades or perhaps-

Your train of thought was cut short as he ran a hand through his hair, His eyes becoming brighter again as the shadow cast by his hair lessened. Kylo’s eyes narrowed at you and you blushed. Realizing that rather than explaining yourself, you’d been staring for an awkward amount of time. A smirk flitted across the man’s face, amusement twinkling in his eyes. It was unlike him and you found it made your resolve waiver further. 

You took a deep breath, reminded yourself that he was merely a tool to be used in this situation. (Not a potential boyfriend, why would he be interested in you. And why in hell were you so attracted to him.) 

“So that guy just now, was Darren.” You paused, sighed and continued “He’s my ex.”

You chewed lightly on your bottom lip, trying your best not to make it obvious that you were scouring his face for any sign of a reaction. He remained stoney faced.

Kylo nodded, continuing to sip on his coffee, eyes never leaving yours. It was a little unnerving. You wished he wouldn’t look at you so intently. Once more, thoughts of him mind-reading leaked into your thoughts.

Glancing over your shoulder, you noticed that Rey, Finn and Poe were also all staring at you. Finn and Poe in concern, Rey in what looked like a mix of exasperation and “make my friend cry and I’ll kill you”. You felt your face get even redder. You loved them all dearly and that they were so supportive of you was amazing. It made you want to scoop all of them up into a gigantic hug. Rey squinted her eyes at you, sliding her gaze ever so slightly towards Kylo. It was a silent question of ‘Is everything ok?’ You nodded ever so slightly, hoping the man behind you didn’t take notice.

Turning back to Kylo, you placed your hands on the table. Trying not to twist your fingers and show the anxiety that still slide about your veins. They shook ever so slightly, and you pressed them hard against the table top in an attempt to stop it. 

To your surprise, Kylo’s free hand slid across the table, his hand resting gently upon yours. His hand was huge, it looked like he could easily hold both of your hands in one of his. You felt the heat on your cheeks increase even more. 

“I know I may have been an ass to you and your co-workers. But I do want to help.” He seemed genuine in his speaking, his expression was actually soft, not it’s typical stone face.

You nodded, biting your lower lip. 

“So long story short? He was physically abusive and I struggled for 2 years to get out of the relationship. I hadn’t seen him for at least 4 months and suddenly today he shows up out of nowhere.” 

Seeing his mouth open, you held up a hand, lips tight. “I’m not going into any more detail. To be frank I don’t know you well at all and I’d rather not share something so personal.”

Kylo nodded, face more serious now. “I was actually going to ask if you’d like me to speak to my father about this.”

Your heart leapt in joy. That’s exactly what you wanted! You had been worried about asking him to do so, but that he was thinking along the same lines lifted some of your anxieties. 

“Yes, please! Would you?! Oh Kylo thank you!!”

His pale face was now lightly dusted with colour, pink spilling across his cheeks like ink. You blinked, then turned red. You hadn’t realised that you had grabbed his hand in your excitement. You quickly let go and it flopped to the table with a light smack. Kylo cleared his throat and gave a short nod. 

“I’ll speak to him. My father cares a lot about this little shop and he will no doubt do everything within his power.” He seemed a little sad in saying this, but you had no idea what about his statement could have caused him upset. It was quickly hidden as he gulped down the last of his coffee. Smacking the cup down he sighed and pursed his lips. “My father cares about you guys. I know he’ll use his contacts to pull strings in town.” 

His expression was stoney once more, amber eyes peering at you with cold determination. You nodded slowly, hands now twisting in your lap, waiting to see what he would say next. 

He didn’t however. Kylo stood abruptly, his long waves of hair brushing over his face again as he shrugged on his coat. 

“I best do this as soon as possible.” He grunted, brushing his hair back and out of the collar of his coat. “Just relax today. It’s snowing and not many people will be here.” 

It was so strange to you to see him acting so…..friendly towards you. You had always just assumed he was a pretentious jerk. But maybe Kylo was just really awkward around others?

You nodded shortly, getting up and straightening your apron. 

“Thank you Kylo.” Your voice was soft and full of obvious relief. It felt like a weight had been lifted off your chest. You were happy that this incident would most likely be the last you saw of Darren.

Unless he found out where you lived

You shook that thought off resolutely and smiled up at the tall man. Kylo seemed unsure, but gave you a tiny smile back, before his expression went back to his normal stoney face. He turned around, coat swirling about. Tossing a wad of bills on the counter, he nodded at your friends and promptly left. 

More snow swirled in and he disappeared into the white haze. You stared after him trying to figure out the weird mix of emotions now flowing through you. Picking up his coffee cup, you went into the kitchen and plopped it into the sink. Walking back over to the counter, you let out a gigantic sigh.

“Okay, soooooo what the fuck??” Rey turned towards you, hands on her hips. “Did you just make a deal with fucking Kylo Ren? Asshole Supreme?” 

You snorted in amusement. “No Rey. He’s going to talk to his dad for me.”

Her mouth made a little “Oh” as her expression became more thoughtful. She seemed rather impressed. “That’s actually pretty smart.”

Poe sighed, his broad shoulders slumping slightly “I’m glad Y/N, the last thing you need is that dick-head coming around here and harrassing you.” 

You nodded and sighed again. Today was not that great. You wanted it to be over as soon as possible. Glancing at the clock, you held in a groan. It was only 11:15. 

The day had barely begun.


	5. Diner Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Kylo?

It had been about a week since Darren had been in the little shop. Kylo had been a man of his word, speaking to his father about the issue. Mr.Solo had in turn, went to his friend the head of police, Lando Calrissian. He filed a restraining order on the basis of ‘Harassment of employees’. It meant Darren couldn’t be with 10 feet of the shop, couldn’t enter it and if he tried to send anything to the shop he’d be arrested.  
Mr.Solo and his wife even came into the shop. Quietly pulling you aside and having a lengthy discussion. You were grateful for their support, not having ever expected something like this. You had had so many jobs before this where your managers and higher ups hadn’t given a shit about their employees. 

It was so different to be working in a place that felt like family. 

It was nice.

Work had gone back to its normal flow. Everyone was no longer on edge, the knowledge that Darren was being forbade from the area was a balm on everyone’s mind. 

Kylo also frequented the shop a lot, he seemed to be keeping an eye. Parking his large frame near the counter rather than his usual dark corner. His demeanor had changed as well, while he was still cold towards Finn,Poe and Rey. For some reason he had become soft and gentle towards you. His expressions more open and voice gentle. It was strange. Perhaps he had taken a liking to you?

You had shrugged of that notion the minute it had come into mind however. You weren’t sure what to feel about the tall man. He had been an annoyance for so long, but now?

You weren’t so sure. Your feelings were a mess and you had no idea how to deal with the sudden change in Kylo’s temperament. 

The bell above the door jingled merrily and you turned around to greet the person now stomping snow of his shiny black boots. Your lips pursed slightly. 

It was a new comer. Sort of. The tall red head had been coming around since the day Darren had come in. You frowned slightly. Now that you think of it, he was always here when Kylo wasn’t. Perhaps a friend of his?

The man walked up to the counter and gave you a stiff smile. His icy eyes peering into the pastry case. You felt bad. It was 7:15 at night and as the shop closed at 8, there weren’t many pastries left.

“Any items here safe for a cat to eat?” His eyes flicked up and met yours. You opened your mouth and faltered. What the heck kind of question was that?

“I mean. Cats shouldn’t really eat human food?” Your statement sounded more like a question. He frowned and nodded, straightening. He seemed disappointed. This was the first time you had really interacted with him. Before Rey or Finn had usually taken care of him, as you usually were helping Poe decorate cakes, grill sandwiches and other kitchen tasks. 

“Um, well. I mean.” You stuttered out, feeling flustered and unsure of yourself, “You can get a pie and share a bite?” 

You flushed as his gaze fixated on you, his expression stoney. 

Definitely a friend of Kylo’s, that expression was just too spot on. 

“Cats really shouldn’t have anything too fatty. And like chocolate, raisins and dairy really aren’t good for them.” 

The redhead frowned, looking intrigued, “Milk? Really?” 

You nodded, “Most adult cats are lactose intolerant.” 

He let out a soft ‘huh’ and shrugged.

“In that case, a slice of that cherry pie for myself, and a black tea. No milk.” He smiled slightly, “I suppose in that way I am like a cat.” 

Your lips turned up at that, perhaps not like Kylo. He seemed to have better people skills. 

You pulled out the pie and began cutting a slice as the man sat down. The pie looked so good, you could hear you stomach growl slightly as the smell of  
fresh baked cherries.

“Hey Y/N?” Rey came out of the kitchen, wrapping her scarf about her head. “I’m going to leave early tonight. Is that ok?”

You nodded, knowing that she no doubt had school work to finish up. It was finals week and although Rey was only taking one class, you knew it was intensive and required a lot of work. 

The other girl gave a quick hug, before grabbing her bag and bustling outside. The door swung shut, pushing snow and cold air in.  
You shivered slightly. Pushing the pie slice onto the plate, you turned and walked over to the ginger. He smiled and thanked you, gratefully digging into the slice. You went back to the kitchen and grabbed a mug to fill with tea. Poe nodded at you from his crouched pose next to the grill. It had been shut off a while ago and the man was now scrubbing it down. Poe took pride in how clean his kitchen was. He would often stay late after you had all gone home and clean the entire place, top to bottom.

Filling the mug, you turned and went back out to the red head. You faltered slightly, seeing that Kylo had come into the shop. He sat across from the ginger, talking in a low voice. 

You placed the mug down and turned to the dark haired man. Kylo gave a slight smile.

“This is Armitage. He’s a friend of mine.”

You nodded, laughing slightly. “I figured, he’s here when you’re not.” You leaned close to Kylo, a big grin, “Are you taking turns watching me?”  
The man’s face turned bright red. He cleared his throat gruffly and rubbed at his nose.

“Yes. You could call it that.”

You smiled brightly, feeling amused. He did have a sweet and protective side. You realized that you were happy Kylo had seemingly taken a liking to you. It was strange. He had gone from someone who had been a thorn in your side, to someone who you found yourself looking forward to seeing most days. 

“Did you want coffee?” You asked tentatively. It was pretty late. In your opinion too late to be drinking heavily caffeinated drinks.  
He shook his head, dark waves lightly bouncing about his face.

“I actually came to see if you’d like to get dinner with me?”

You froze, mouth hanging open in shock. Was he serious? Had he really just asked you to dinner?  
Kylo’s mouth tightened into a thin line. He seemed scared, as if your answer was life or death.

It was so strange. You opened your mouth to refuse. Not because you didn’t want to, but rather because 1. You still had a half hour of your shift left and 2. You still felt slightly unsure of the man. Yes he had helped you, but still. He confused your feelings. You didn’t know what to do. But as you did, your stomach growled, long and low. 

Heat flared across your cheeks as both Armitage and Kylo smirked up at you. So much for saying you weren’t hungry and just wanted to go home.

“You can go if you want, Y/N. Finn and I can close up the place by ourselves.” Poe was leaning over the counter, small grease smudges running across his face. He looked tired and you could tell he wanted to close up early. Perhaps this was his way of ensuring you got home safe and Kylo got out of the store.

You felt Kylo shift behind you and turning you stepped back slightly as you registered he was standing up behind you. He towered over you, eyes half lidded as he looked through his lower lashes at you. You realised you were holding your breath, cheeks lightly pink.

“We can go to the little dinner on Tatooine street. The one run by that old guy, Kenobi or something.”

You considered this. Tatooine street was pretty close and you did enjoy the food there. Old man Kenobi was kind and the place had amazing service. 

Looking back up at Kylo, you nodded.  
Why not? This could be fun. It could be the start of something new. Friendship or maybe even something more? Maybe.

Your nod received a small smile from the man. His eyes lighting up and gleaming with what looked like suppressed joy. 

After helping Poe put all the dishes away, you ran to the back and grabbed your coat. Pulling it on, you walked up front, your purse dangling limply from the crook of your elbow. You zipped up your coat, pulling on the burgundy knitted hat that Poe had given you the week before. 

Hugging Poe and Finn goodbye, you took a deep breath and stepped outside into the cold. Kylo was already waiting, his hot breath clouding into the cold air. You started shivering as the cold air fully hit you. It was mid winter and the minute the sun went down, the air became unbearably cold. 

Your teeth chattered as you looked about. You hadn’t driven to work today. You usually carpooled with Rey and today had been her day to drive. The plan had been for either Finn or Poe to drive you home. But now?  
Tatooine street was only 8 blocks away, so not too far to walk on foot. But in this cold? You’d both be half frozen by the time you got there.

“My car is over here.” Kylo gestured to a very expensive looking, shiny black car. Your eyebrows shot up, you knew his parents were well off, but this car? It crossed your mind that you actually didn’t know what Kylo did for a living. 

He seemed to take your silence as fear. His brow furrowing as he sighed, “We can walk too, if you’re not comfortable getting in my car?”

You blinked, slightly surprised by his consideration. You were fine with getting in his car. You voiced this and he nodded, beeping the unlock button on his keyfob. 

Sliding into the vehicle, you smiled slightly, its inside reflected him. Black leather seats, shiny black dashboard and numerous different gadgets on the dashboard. Definitely a high end car. You’d have to ask Rey what type it was. She was good at car related stuff.  
Kylo pushed the knob for the radio and swiftly backed out of the cafe’s lot.

“Play anything you’d like.” Kylo’s voice was soft, his eyes never leaving the road. You didn’t touch the dial however. The music currently playing had a strange quiet ambiance. It was enjoyable and the mood in the car was peaceful.  
The 8 blocks to the dinner went by quickly and soon enough you were back out in the cold, teeth chattering as you both quickly entered the dinner. 

You got a table at the back and after the waitress had taken your order a silence fell between you. Kylo looked like he felt awkward, unsure of himself. You felt the same. Unsure of what to do.

Finally, you spoke up, “Thank you. For speaking to your father.”  
He nodded shortly, amber eyes sweeping over your face. You bit your lip.

He truly was handsome. Dark luscious waves of hair like that of an angel spilling over his broad shoulders. The paleness of his complexion made his hair and eyes even more starkly beautiful. How could such a beautiful man be so cold you wondered. 

A blush spilled across your face as you realized he was still staring at you, seemingly examining you like you did him.

Dinner went by fast. You hadn’t realized how hungry you had been. Though you worked in a cafe. Some days, pies and cake did not sustain a soul. And the food at the ‘Jedi Dinner’ was delicious. Perfectly cooked and just the right temperature. Halfway through your pasta dish, you noticed that Kylo wasn’t really eating. He seemed more interested in watching you. You blushed, a noodle hanging out of your mouth.

He laughed. And again you were taken aback by his deep, rich laughter. It seemed to reverberate through you. Your heart clenched and you felt yourself suddenly aching to be touched by Kylo. To hear that laugh as he ran his hands through your hair or over your hips. 

His eyes gleamed mischievously, as if he knew what you were thinking.  
You blushed, swallowed the noodle quickly and hastily wiped sauce from your lips. 

“Thank you for taking me here.” You brushed a lock of hair back from your face, cheeks still burning. “I guess I was a lot hungrier then I had thought!” 

Kylo nodded, his lips twitching like he was suppressing another laugh. Your breath caught as he suddenly leaned forward, thumb brushing over your cheek. You let out a little squeak. Cheeks now at full capacity blush.  
He smirked, wiping the sauce he had swiped from your face onto his napkin. 

“You are awfully easy to embarrass.” He teased, plush lips curling up into a smile.

It was pretty freaking sexy. You mentally chided yourself. You still didn’t know him that well. And after all, you had promised yourself, if you ever were to date again you’d have to get to know him better.

You pursed your lips, hand reaching up and twisting at a lock of your hair. You now felt nervous, sure he felt your anxieties. Kylo seemed to understand, his hand coming up to gently grasp yours.

“I hope you don’t think that I asked you to dinner as repayment for talking to my father.” 

Your eyebrows shot up in surprise. You hadn’t even considered that. 

“Oh no! Heck no!” You felt flustered, hands shooting up to wave furiously at him. “I accepted cause I’m hungry. I didn’t even consider that!”

Kylo looked relieved, his shoulders relaxing.

You finished dinner after that with minimal chatter. Mostly talking about his father’s shop and each of you asking the other personal questions.  
You found out Kylo and Armitage ran a company that had been passed down from Arimatage’s father. You told Kylo about your studies at university. IT was pleasant talk and you felt at peace. You hadn’t really had a one on one conversation with a new friend in quite some time. It was really nice.  
By the time you guys left, it was nearly 10 pm. You hadn’t realized how long you guys had taken.  
Outside Kylo let out a content sigh, angle his head down to look at you. A smile flitted across his face before he turned and looked at his car.

“Shall I take you home now”

You paused, teeth beginning to chatter again. A part of you didn’t want this night to end. You wanted to keep talking, to uncover more of Kylo’s life and past. He intrigued you and enthralled you. You wanted to spend more time with him, not leave after such a peaceful dinner.  
But you did have work again tomorrow. It was a short shift, but you still had to be well rested. Classes came after.

“Yes please.” You quipped, sliding into his car as he turned up the heat. Kylo smiled at you shivering, reaching into his back seat and pulling out a long black scarf. 

“Seeing as I won’t be seeing you tomorrow, you’ll need this.” He laughed quietly at your embarrassed expression. Kylo wrapped it gently around your shoulders and neck, his hands lingering as he lifted your hair away from being trapped beneath. His hand lifted and oh so softly brushed a lock out of your face. You blushed, grateful for the darkness of the car, hoping he hadn’t noticed your rosey cheeks.

The drive felt way too short.

You felt disappointed that he would be leaving. That you wouldn’t be seeing him the next day.  
As you got out of the car, you leaned back in, a smile on your lips.

“When will I see you next?” You hoped your voice didn’t give away too much hope. You didn’t want to sound desperate. 

Kylo blinked, his eyebrows lifting ever so slightly. He seemed pleased, shrugging his shoulders and letting out a small laugh.

“We’ll see Y/N” 

You were disappointed by the answer, but not too much. He wanted to see you and at the moment? That’s all that mattered.

“Goodnight Kylo.” You whispered softly “Get home safe.”

He nodded “Goodnight Y/N, sleep well.”

His husky tone sent shivers through your limbs. You ached once more for him to reach out and run his long pale fingers over your skin.  
You walked up your short sidewalk and unlocked your apartment. The entire time, Kylo remained, until you were safely inside. 

Tonight had started something, and you hoped it would be nothing but good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer chapter and now the romance and drama shall begin. How will Kylo woo our reader? Will Darren make another appearance? And What's Rey's take on this? Find out in the next chapters!


	6. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is a guardian of sorts

You nearly jumped out of your skin as your alarm went off. Sitting bolt upright, you threw off you covers and dove across your room to silence the blasted thing. Successfully silenced, you now stood shivering in the early morning cold of your room. It was time to go to work.

As you got ready, you paused, looking about the room for Kylo’s scarf. The soft, velvety black item lay at the end of your bed, like some strange cat. 

Grabbing it, you quickly turned and headed out.

Kylo had been right to give it to you. The blast of cold air that hit you made you squeak in discontent. You buried your face deeper into the scarf, reveling in the warm musky smell it gave off.

Was this how Kylo smelled? If so you enjoyed it, immensely. 

Jumping into your car, you made your way slowly to Rey’s apartment. It wasn’t snowing, but the roads were still icy. You were grateful that she was only 5 minutes away and that the cafe was only another 15 from that.

You giggled as you pulled up to her place. Rey stood outside, jogging from one foot to another, her thin form hidden beneath what you assumed was at least 20 sweaters and one large blanket she had wrapped around her head and shoulders. As soon as you stopped, she dove into your car. 

“Pleeeeeease blast the heat.” Her teeth chattered as she slammed the seat buckle into place. You laughed, reaching out to turn up the heating in her   
seat. Poor Rey came from a little town called Jakku where it was pretty much just sand and a few trees here and there. Snow for her was like the devil. 

Though Rey had been living here for around 3 years, she still wasn’t used to the icy chill of Hosnian.

Pulling up to The Galactic Empire, you were happy to see that Poe was already here. Bright warm light spilled out the cafe’s windows and inside you could see the man bustling about. 

Rey and you ran across the parking lot, shrieking as you both slipped and managed to catch each other. Giggling hysterically, you both bustled into the kitchen, ready to start the day. 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Your shift was nearly over.

You glanced at the clock and let out a tiny sigh. It was almost 11, then it would be time to jump back into your car and head to your classes. You only had another 2 weeks left, then finals.

You wished it was finals week already, Rey was lucky, her trade school had shorter semesters and was more focused. Though she did have to do a lot, you mused.

As you were taking off your apron and washing your hands, you heard the bell above the door jingle. Quickly drying your hands, you excitedly went out, hoping it was Kylo.

But no, it was just Armitage. The tall redhead was setting up a laptop at a table, Rey was taking his order as he distractedly messed with his laptop. As she left and went back to the kitchen, you hurried over, heart in your throat.

You wondered if he would answer the question you had. Or if you’d be brushed off. Your hands shook slightly as you finally stood before him.

“Hello Y/N.” The man smiled pleasantly, “Enjoy your dinner with Kylo?”

You nodded, cheeks heating up slightly. Armitage let out a soft chuckle of amusement and gestured loosely towards you. “He gave you a scarf?”

Your cheeks heated up further. You had decided to wear the scarf during your shift. More because today the front of the shop was actually chilly. But also because, it was from Kylo and you mix of emotions just felt more bearable wearing it. 

“Um yes.” You stammered out. “Um actually, I have a question about him?”

The redhead nodded, smirking slightly, “You want to know if he’s a reputable man? Or if he’s only cold towards people because he’s bad at communication? Perhaps if he’s dating anyone?”  
You knew Kylo wasn’t dating anyone. It had been nearly half a year since you’d last seen him with someone. And you had heard his father and mother   
expressing in loud whispers that they wished their so could find a nice gal to “settle down with”.

“Um, no actually. I was wondering if you’d give me his phone number? Like if that’d be ok?”, You squeaked out. You were sure that by now, your cheeks were the colour of a red crayon. 

Armitage looked surprised, then thoughtful. He nodded, whipping out his phone, he pulled up something and turned the screen towards you. 

“Here’s his number.”

You quickly plugged it into your phone and thanked Armitage. The redhead merely chuckled, turning back to his laptop and beginning to type. 

You didn’t text Kylo as you left. Nor when you got to school. Rather you sat in the college parking lot and just stared at your phone, wondering what to say. 

Would he think you were a creep? A stalker? I mean, Kylo was clearly interested in you, but was this being too forward? You weren’t sure and spent a few more minutes agonizing over it.

Finally, you decided, fuck it. You would text him. 

‘Hey Kylo, it’s Y/N. How’re you today?’

You tossed the phone in your bag and let out a shaky sigh. There it was sent. Now to go to class.

The entire time you were in class you kept glancing at your phone, hoping for a message. You knew he was at work, but surely he’d have a break soon? You hoped so. After your first class, you had an hour and a half break till your next class. 

As you sat, munching away at a sandwich, you felt your phone vibrate. Nearly choking, you sat up straight, quickly swiping it up. Your hands shook as you unlocked your phone and looked at the message.

You let out a tiny groan of frustration. Just Rey, sending next weeks schedule for the cafe to you. You thanked her and tossed your phone back onto the table. Taking up your sandwich again, you finished it quickly and leaned back in your chair. You supposed now would be a good time to study, after all finals were only 2 weeks away. 

Grabbing a textbook, you cracked it open to where you’d left off last week. Settling in, you were quickly completely consumed by the literature. So engrossed in fact, it took you nearly a half hour to realize that your phone kept going off. 

You quickly set your textbook aside, grabbing your phone and frowning. You had missed 7 calls from Rey, 2 from Poe and 3 from Finn. Your heart leapt slightly realizing that Kylo had sent you a text message as well.

But now was not the time for that, your friends obviously needed you. You quickly dialed Rey and it didn’t even get a chance to fully ring before the other girl had picked up. 

“Y/N WHERE ARE YOU???!!” You winced, jerking the phone away from your ear. Rey sounded hysterical, upset and worry laced her voice. 

“I’m on campus? I have class in like 40 minutes?” Your brow was furrowed. Had something happened at the shop? Were Finn and Poe ok?

“Ok, ok. Um well. Fuck. Ok.” Rey was clearly flustered and unsure of what to say. You felt dread seeping into your thoughts. You prayed everyone was ok.

“Is it Finn? Or Poe? Are you guys ok??” Your tone now matched hers and you could feel your breathing quicken, truly frightened now. You stomach twisted in knots, worry beginning to make you feel sick. 

Rey began to answer, then stopped abruptly as Poe took the phone from her. 

“We’re ok, Y/N” You let out a shaky sigh of relief. Damn Rey for making a freak out because you didn’t answer your phone. 

His next sentence cause you to pause however, “Are you ok?”

You frowned, unsure of why they were worried that you weren’t.

“Yeah I’m fine. Just studying, you know. I have class in a bit.”

You heard Poe sigh and his voice became deadly serious. “So one of Rey’s friends goes to your college as well. She told Rey that she saw Darren on campus.”

Your heart dropped and seemed to stop beating. Was he serious? Why was Darren on campus. You sat bolt upright in your chair, glancing about quickly, eyes searching the common room. You didn’t see him, but that meant nothing, Darren was on campus.

“Ok, um. I can’t miss class.” Your voice was shaky, anxiety making your whole figure shake. You didn’t know what to do. Missing class wasn’t an option. And you weren’t liking the option of possibly running into Darren.

“Listen.” You began shakily. “I’ll…. I’ll be ok. I can go to the classroom now and others will be there. I’ll be ok.”

You hoped.

Poe seemed to be thinking the same thing, as he let out a small sigh. 

“Ok Y/N. Is there anyone who can walk you to your car? I don’t want you to be ambushed or something.”

Ugh. He was right. You didn’t like the thought of that. 

“I’ll ask someone in class.” You reassured him, hoping beyond all hope that someone would help you. 

You two said your goodbyes and you sighed shaikly. Gathering up your items, you quickly hurried to your classroom. A few students were already there, studying or chatting as they waited for the professor. You sat in your usual spot, pulling out your phone and wondering what to do.

That’s when you remembered, Kylo’s text!

‘Hello Y/N. I’m doing well today. How about yourself?’

You smiled slightly at this. You were happy that he had responded. 

Your smile quickly vanished however as you remembered what was going on currently and the feelings of anxiety returned. 

‘I’m ok.’

‘Are you really?’

You paused, his response was so quick. It sort of shocked you. 

‘Well. No. Someone spotted my ex on campus.’

You paused again, then continued.

‘Im sort of scared’ 

‘What can I do?’

Again, the swiftness of his response startled you. It was sort of sweet. You liked this side of Kylo. Assertive and protective. You wished he didn’t have work. Then you could ask him to please, please to drive you home. To beat the crap out of Darren.

You glanced up towards the door, wondering if your professor had shown up yet and froze. Staring in at you, through the little glass window, was Darren. 

You wanted to freak. Run out of the room and all the way home. How in actual hell had he found your classroom? How the fuck had he found you?!  
You stared shakily down at you hands, phone screen blurring as tears began to form in the corners of your eyes.

Your phone buzzed again. Another text from Kylo popping up

‘Should I come there?’

You bit your lip. Unsure and scared. You just wanted to go home.

Phone buzzing again. You glanced at the door, Darren was gone. Or rather no longer visible. You glanced down and felt your heart leap.

‘On my way.’

As you began to respond, your professor came in and all chatter stopped. Phones went down and eyes went up front as she lept straight into the lecture.   
The lecture went by way too fast. You felt dread building up in your stomach as you slowly began to gather your things and make your way out. As you crossed through the door, you let out a tiny breath. Shoulders hunching up as you waited for Darren to come barreling into you, sneer plastered across his face.

Instead, you were pleasantly surprised by a warm arm, snaking about your waist. A familiar scent hit your face as you heard that lovely deep voice. 

“Hello Y/N.”

You looked up, cheeks going pink. He smiled gently down at you, long hair ticking your face slightly. 

“Hello Kylo.” Your voice wavered slightly. Relief making you feel weak. Kylo was here and you felt safe.

“What about work? I’m sorry if you had to leave in the middle of something. You really didn’t have to come.”

He waved your words away, swiftly leading you outside towards the parking lot.

“Armitage and I can pretty much come and go as we please. In fact he spent half the day in your little coffee shop doing spreadsheets.”   
You blinked and nodded. You supposed as long as whatever they had to do got done, that no one could truly complain.  
And you felt immense gratitude towards the man. He had come to walk you to your car. Kylo had come in a time of need. Something you hadn’t expected.

“Want to go to dinner again?”

You were surprised, but happily so. You needed a good end to the day.


	7. Date with Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo was a gentleman.

You weren’t sure if this was a date. You sat across from Kylo, face red as you attempted to not let your slight confusion show. 

After the college incident, Kylo had made sure you got home safe. Telling you to grab whatever you needed for a night out. He had then promptly left after saying he’d be back at 8.

You had stood for a moment in your living room at a loss for what to do. Then, invigorated by god knows what, you leapt into action. You had showered, done makeup and then agonized for waaaaaay to long about an outfit. 

Way too long. Because as you were staring at the mess that was your closet of “slightly nicer than normal outfits.” Your doorbell had rung.

You had tiptoed out and mentally kicked yourself as you looked first through the peephole, then at the clock. It was Kylo, at 8 on the dot. Being only in a robe, you were slightly mortified and mentally chiding yourself for spending a dog’s age agonizing over a stupid dress. 

Kylo’s face had gone the colour of cherries when you opened the door, his amber eyes darting all about as he attempted and failed to not look at your only slightly dressed form. 

He had waved off your apology, sitting on the couch while you ran back into your room and grabbed at the first dress you could find. Slipping it on, you realized that it was the black dress you had never actually worn before. Because it was rather revealing. You looked into the mirror, red faced at the amount of cleavage and leg you were showing.

You grabbed his scarf and draped it about your shoulders like a shawl. It was long and broad enough to do so and it actually looked nice with the little black dress. You had smiled slightly, realizing that this was the first time in forever that you were wearing all black. You had slipped on some low heels and walked back out to Kylo, face brighter than a fire. His face became equally red as his gaze swept all over your form. You felt almost naked before the man.

“You look stunning.” His smile was sheepish, as if he was flattered you had worn such a nice little dress. Noting his nicer than usual black slacks and button up, you were grateful you matched him in the casual formality he always seemed to wear. 

And now you two were here. Staring at each other awkwardly across the table. The place was a high end restaurant, simple named ‘Hoth’. The grey and white walls gleamed like ice and snow. You were happy that you had picked the nicest dress you owned. This place was going to cost a lot and your wallet wasn’t going to be happy. 

You looked back at Kylo, nervously twisting your fingers in your lap. Kylo’s eyes wandering every now and then down to your cleavage, before snapping away with a look of embarrassment. You cleared your throat and he turned even redder. 

“So. Um. Kylo.” You began haltingly, feeling your cheeks grow brighter. “Is. Is this a date?”

The big man gave you a look of child like embarrassment and surprise. Looking as if he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t. Kylo coughed, shifted, running a hand through his hair. Amber eyes piercing into yours as he seemed to search for an answer. 

“I’m sorry if that was too forward. It’s just.. The past week. I...I.” You faltered, lowering your head slightly as you once more began twisting your fingers in your lap. You didn’t know how to put into words what you were feeling.

Kylo smiled, reaching under the table you grasped your hands, stopping their incessant turning. You were only slightly surprised he was able to do so. 

Kylo was a tall and lanky man, easily reaching you wasn’t something you had written off as impossible. You’d have to sit at least 5 feet away to ensure no part of him could inch out and touch you. 

But you would never do that. You had begun to crave his touch. Dream of it. 

“I’ll be forward and blunt with you Y/N”, He began, brilliant eyes locking onto your face. 

“I know I have issues expressing myself and I know, you until a week ago, found me down right annoying and an asshole.” 

You blushed at this, feeling only slightly regretful at him knowing this. He seemed to know this and smirked slightly, amber eyes twinkling with hidden mirth.

“I’ve been interested in you since I first saw you at the shop. I just had no idea how to approach you.” 

His tone became regretful, “I am sorry that the opportunity that has lead to this was you ex coming after you.”

You nodded, shifting you hand slightly to twine your fingers with his. You felt his hand squeeze yours lightly. 

“I want to date you Y/N” Kylo’s voice was but a whisper, “I know you want time to get to know me before plunging into a relationship and I respect that.   
We go at your pace Y/N.”

You bit your lip, willing yourself not to cry. His words were so comforting and understanding. Kylo truly did have a hidden heart, and he had chosen to show it to you of all people. 

“Thank you.” You pressed your lips together. “Maybe we can do one date a week? On the nights I don’t have to wake up early for work?”

The dark haired man nodded eagerly, a relieved smile breaking out across his face. You smiled back, your heart in the clouds. 

This felt too good to be true. 

Dinner went by smoothly, you ordered one of your favourite pastas dishes, laughing at Kylo’s teasing of ‘You sure like pasta’. He ordered a potato and rice dish, it looked strange, but upon taking a small bite, you agreed that the spices suited it perfectly. 

After dinner Kylo ordered a small cappuccino and asked if you’d like to share a slice of cake with him. You agreed eagerly and smiled at his sheepish delight. 

When it came time to pay. Kylo snatched the check away before you could see it, handing the waitress his debit card. You pouted slightly, but smiled at him when he mimicked your face. 

This was fun. You’d never had a date like this before. Just so comfortable and relaxed. 

You paused, realizing that that was how Kylo made you feel. Being in his presence was comfortable. As if you two had been together for ages and just slipped back into your roles when you were in the others presence. 

Like soulmates you thought with a tiny smile. A childish notion, but a romantic one nonetheless. 

Leaving the restaurant you felt disappointment swell in your chest. You didn’t want to go home so soon. Kylo didn’t seem to want to either, his face thought as he stared down at you. His arm slipped around your waist as you made your way across the icy parking lot. You were grateful for this, as not five steps in, your damn heel slipped. You let out a tiny gasp as you started to pitch forward. But a fall didn’t happen, as Kylo’s arm tightened, pulling you into him.

Your fingers gripped his arm with an iron grip as you let out a tiny laugh. “Heels in winter is a bad idea.” 

He nodded, grip still tight about your waist. You realized, between the sensation on your waist and what you could feel beneath your fingers, that Kylo, was ripped. Like really fucking ripped. His arm felt like his muscles were made of steel. You blushed, imagining how he would look naked.

Oh god. Mind straight into the fucking gutter.

You straightened as his grip slackened. And without another slip, you made it safely to the car.   
The car ride was full of quiet, aimless chatter. You felt it was more to hear each other’s voice than actually have a conversation. You were fine with this as Kylo’s voice was mesmerizing. 

You were sad to be pulling up to your home. Once more, the desire for the night not to end was strong and you wished desperately that you could spend until dawn with Kylo. 

He was looking at you, amber eyes hungrily taking you in, as if he was burning the image of you into his mind. You felt flattered.

“Well. I suppose this is goodnight.” You bit your lip, trying not to sound sad.

Kylo nodded, his wavy hair lightly swinging. “Goodnight darling.”

You blushed at the nickname. You turned to leave. Then stopped. Turning back to Kylo, you swiftly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. His skin was smooth and soft, smelling faintly of aftershave and something entirely him. 

He smiled at you as you pulled away, amber eyes full of suppressed happiness. 

You slid out, smiling. Walking inside, you turned before closing your door and waved. Kylo waved back, before driving off into the quiet icey night.

Kicking off your heels, you jumped into your bed. Squealing with delight, you kicked your heels about and did a weird little shimmy in happiness.

Best first date ever. Hell, best date you’d ever been on.

Rolling over, you pulled out your phone, sending the details of the night in a group chat to your friends.

Rey was oppositional of course, completely skeptical of the man and scolding you for not telling them sooner. Poe and Finn were 100% supportive, making sure that you promised to go to them right away however, if things started to go wrong. You made the promise, mind giddy with the prospect of this new romance.

The only serious dating you had down had been with Darren and that had turned out badly. Before him was just few month dating flings in highschool with boys whose names you rarely remembered. 

Kylo was the first man over 22 to ever pursue you. He was a man so to speak, his demeanor and the way he treated you was like anything you had ever had before. It was wonderful.

Your phone went off and you smiled at the message on the screen.

‘Sleep well, Y/N. Tonight was lovely.’

‘You too Kylo.’ You paused, then, ‘I miss you, I hope we can see eachother again soon.’

And with that, you tossed your phone aside and drifted off into a happy, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter! But very soon lovey dovey chapters shall be coming out! I prefer writing a slower start to a romance. (Though my own relationship wasn't haha. Da man knew he'd wanna put a ring on it some day and was sure to state his intentions for pursuing me)  
> I'm not sure how long this story will be, 20+ chapters at least! More Darren drama to come, trouble with school and You and Kylo becoming more serious.


	8. Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's official!

The next month went by like a flash. You finished and passed you finals. The cafe’s business picked up even more, people coming in for tasty treats for their various holiday parties. You, Rey and the others were slammed, hurrying about to take orders, restocking the cookies and helping Poe not burn nearly everything he made.

“I understand Ma’am, but we can’t do that on such short notice.” You bit your lip, listening to the woman’s irate voice chide you on being “Rude” and 

“Stupid”

It was 3 days until Christmas and she wanted enough cake and cookies for a party of 50 people. You guys had no time for that, already understaffed and backed up with orders. 

“S-Sorry Ma’am. It’s just that we already have so many orders and-” 

She cut you off again, voice even more shrill somehow. You sighed, trying not break down and yell. It would get you nowhere, yet this attempt to placate her was also, getting you nowhere. 

A hand slid around your waist. You glanced up, shocked at first, then smiled. 

It was Kylo. His face stoic as he took to phone from you, arm still secure about your waist. Rey made a face at you from behind his back. 

“Hello? Yes, this is a manager speaking. I’m afraid to inform you that we’re completely full on orders and won’t be taking anymore.” 

He paused, frowned and shook his head exasperated.

“Well then Ma’am perhaps you should go elsewhere, we don’t want your business if that’s how you choose to speak to employees.”

And with that he smacked the phone down. You smiled up at him, a sigh of relief leaving your lips. 

“Thank you.”

“Of course” He chuckled, stepping back and gesturing back at the kitchen. “I’ll leave you to this mess.”

You nodded, trying not to let your disappointment show. You had an hour left, then the shop was closed. And then you and Kylo had a date!

You had had several dates in the past month and while he had not asked you officially yet, you felt like his girlfriend. Especially after Armitage Hux had mentioned that Kylo wasn’t sure if he should ask yet, as he didn’t want you to feel rushed. 

The last hour of your shift was a mess. Poe ended up burning himself badly, while he rushed off to the hospital, Rey took over the grill. Leaving you and   
Finn to man the counter and take care of the insistent and rude customers. You would have given up if it hadn’t been for your friends.

Rey made jokes as she finished up the last order and shutdown the grill. Finn helped you while running between the pastry case and the cash register. 

The man’s hands were steady, coming in to help when you began to falter. When customers became irate and loud, his calm voice and demeanor would soon placate them. Finn was an angel, he truly was a kind and gentle soul who understood what need to be done and did it. 

Finally, FINALLY. The last customer left, arms heavy with large bags of cookies and cupcakes. 

You let out a groan, slumping across the counter. The cool counter felt good about your cheek. 

Finn patted your back, letting out a small laugh.

“We did it Y/N. It was a freaking a battlefield, but we did it.” 

You nodded, standing up wearily. The shop still needed to be cleaned, orders for tomorrow lined up and truck orders put in so you would have enough items left for the last 2 days of work. Before christmas and finally, a four day weekend for all of you.   
Rey let out a sigh, looking about the messy dining area and kitchen. 

“This is going to take forever.” 

You and Finn nodded. Then turned as Kylo stood, casting off his sweater. Beneath was a tight T-shirt, it made you blush. 

“I’ll help.” He stated simply. The three of you gaped at him. This was different, nothing you had ever expected of him. But you couldn’t complain, the extra help was needed.

It took about 50 minutes to get everything cleaned up and ready for the next day. You were exhausted and you knew everyone else was as well. Except Kylo, he looked rather invigorated. 

Saying your goodbyes, you all shuffled to your respective vehicles. Finn was off to see how Poe was doing and Rey was off to see her old hermit friend   
Luke Skywalker, he had a book of hers she wanted back. 

As for you? Kylo was taking you home. You had wanted to be able to get ready and go out for a date. But you were so tired now. You just wanted to sleep, sleep and take a hot shower.

“Kylo?” You murmured, watching the passing snow mounds out the passenger window.

“Yes?” He looked at you, amber eyes unreadable in the dark. You twisted your lips, then sighed.

“Can we stay in tonight? I’m so tired.” You thought he’d be disappointed. But no. Kylo gave you a sweet smile and nodded. 

The drive went by quickly and you both gratefully bustled into the house. Closing the door, you sighed, shrugging off your heavy coat and scarves.

“Would you mind if I took a bath? My body aches?” You asked tentatively, not wanting to be perceived as inconsiderate. Kylo smiled, hanging his coat up on the coat rack. 

“I’ll find us a movie while you do.”

You smiled, grateful for this man. 

The bath was heavenly. The hot water helping your sore muscles. You would have stayed there all night, but You didn’t want to leave Kylo alone. He had waited long enough, you had been in here for at least a half hour.

Drying off, you quickly pulled on a nightgown and a pair of panties. Shuffling back into the living room, you smiled sleepily at Kylo. Crawling onto the couch, you snuggled up against him.

“Whatcha find?” You asked, not really staring at the screen. More focusing on the feeling of his heart beat beneath your palm. His breathing that shifted you ever so slightly. The smell of him, the feeling of his skin.

It was heaven.

“Y/N?.” He whispered, amber eyes gazing into yours. “Can we make this official? Will you be my girlfriend?”

You blushed and nodded. You leaned forward and kissed him lightly. Snuggling back into his chest, you sighed happily.

“Yes Kylo. Of course.”

You were so happy. So so so happy. 

And so so sleepy.

He was saying something else, but you didn’t register it, so tired. So so so tired.

You jolted awake, feeling soft covers behind your back. Kylo was leaning slightly over you, clearly in the midst of putting you to bed, one had tugging the covers from beneath you, whilst his other held both of your ankles, guiding them beneath the blankets. 

“Kylo?” You blinked blearily. “Did I fall asleep?”

He nodded, long hair shifting back and forth over his face.

“I’ll get going now. You need rest love.”

Hearing him say this made you sit up slightly, shaking your head.

“No, please stay! Please!” You gripped his shirt, pulling him close to you. He paused, face unsure. He clearly wanted to, but seemed to be, afraid? 

Nervous? You weren’t sure. You were however, grateful that you bed was a queen, big enough for the both of you to fit comfortably. 

“Please” You whispered. 

Kylo smiled, “Alright.” 

He stood, setting his phone and car keys on your dresser table. Pausing he glaned at your alarm clock and set it. He knew your work schedule and you were grateful he took the time to remember and care. 

“Would you… Would you mind if I just wore boxers?” Kylo’s face went red, his amber eyes shifting about in embarrassment. 

You blushed, but shook your head. You didn’t mind. In fact a slightly horny and wanting side of you wanted to see him completely naked. 

He quickly stripped, tossing his shirt and jeans onto a chair in your room.

You gasped slightly. He had the body of a god. Pale skin gleaming in the dim light the moon shone into your room. He was fit, taught muscles tight across his chest and abdomen. Thighs thick and sturdy with muscles, arms not too built, but enough to make you want to jump him.

Kylo slid beneath the covers, his hands winding around your waist, pulling you close to him. You snuggled close, your face pressed into his chest. 

His body was hot against yours, you shifted, sliding a leg over his. Kylo grunted, pressing his face against your neck. He shifted closer to you, hand sliding down, gentle grasping your bum. You let out a tiny moan, cheeks heating in embarrassment. You shifted closer, bringing your face up to meet his lips. 

Kylo kissed you hungrily. The hand that wasn’t currently grasping your bum coming up to gentle grab at your breast. You moaned into his mouth, fully aroused. His hips bucked into yours and you felt your heart leap at the feeling of his erection prodding you slightly.  
Kylo sighed into your mouth, large hands sliding to your waist, pulling you closer to him. You twined your hands through his luscious hair, your kisses becoming hungrier, matching his. 

You squeaked in surprise as Kylo flipped you from your side onto your back. His heavy weight resting upon you. Your legs twinned about his waist, pulling him even closer. Kylo moaned into your mouth, hips thrusting slightly. You shivered in delight, gasping as his lips left your mouth, trailing down your neck with little kisses and nips. He grabbed your breast again, hips rocking into yours.  
You let out a little sigh of pleasure, hands tightening in his hair. 

This was amazing, heaven. Your mind raced, both more awake than you’d ever been and more tired than ever.

Your body was torn between falling asleep and continuing. Kylo pulled back, his hair tickling your face. His amber eyes stared in concern.

“You’re tired. Aren’t you?” 

You almost thought to disagree. Almost lied. But no, you were really, really tired.

“Yes.” You untwisted your fingers from his hair, sliding them to his pale shoulders. He smiled, disentangling himself and lying down next to you. 

“You have work tomorrow. You’ll need to be able walk after all.”

You gaped at him, as he laughed. Amber eyes crinkled in mirth. What he was implying was both hot and slightly shocking.

“Sleep Y/N.” Kylo gently kissed your forehead, shifting to hold you close. You snuggled against his chest, content.

“Goodnight Kylo.”

“Goodnight Love.”

And with that, the both of you fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a teasing one, I know. 
> 
> I have new series up as well that I'll be trying to update every now and then. I greatly appreciate it if you check it out!


	9. Pure Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darren was back, sort of. You weren't happy, neither was Kylo.

You were slightly confused as you awoke. Your face was pressed up against a warm, breathing object and in your morning haze, it took you quite a bit to figure out that there was another person in your bed.

Sitting up, you blinked down at the sleeping form. It was Kylo. Of course, now you remembered. It hadn’t been a pleasant dream. Last night was real.   
Smiling happily, you allowed your mind to wander over the events again. You had a boyfriend now, a tall, handsome and sometime grumpy boyfriend. 

The thought excited you. 

You blushed slightly as the man turned towards you, snuggling closer. He looked so different asleep, as if a gigantic weight had been lifted from his shoulders. His hair lay in waves about and over his face. Like a black ocean of soft velvet waves over a shore of white sand. It was a poetic sight. You gently brushed a lock of raven hair off his cheek, smiling down at him.

Kylo cracked an eye open, blinking up at you blearily. “What time is it?” He murmured, nuzzling his face into your waist. His strong arms squeezing you ever so slightly.

Shit!! You both had work!!

You twisted to look at your clock and sighed in relief. It was only 6 in the morning. Plenty of time to get ready to go in at 7.   
You sank back into your bed, gratefully enjoying his warmth. Kylo laughed, kissing you gently. You kissed back, reveling in the feeling of his lips. 

“Will I see you tonight?”

You nodded, smiling, “Of course! Maybe tonight we can actually watch a movie.”

He laughed again, this time getting up on his elbows, leaning over you.

“We could finish where we left off last night.” Kylo’s voice was husky and low, his eyes half lidded as he slowly and purposely licked his lower lip. 

“Oh.” You breathed out, the blush on your face no doubt redder than a freaking crayon.

Kylo laughed again, sweeping you into a hug. You squealed as he lifted you out of bed, swinging you about. 

“Ok. We both must get ready.” He set you down gently, planting a small kiss on your forehead. 

“May I use your shower?”

You nodded, blushing slightly. Kylo laughed again and it made you smile. He had woken up in a mood you had never seen in the man before. Kylo was clearly in better spirits than he had been in ages.   
While he showered, you brushed your teeth, combed your hair and put on make-up. Then you fixed two quick bowls of oatmeal, sprinkling raspberries across the creamy mixture. You both ate quickly, then left for work. As Kylo pulled up to the shop, he cleared his throat, disappointment in his eyes. 

“Until later love.” 

You nodded, leaning in for a quick kiss. His lips lingered for a moment, the soft caress sending shivers of lust down your spine. 

“See you soon.” You chirped, hoping out and heading for the warm, bright interior of your workplace. 

 

Work started off easily enough. Through team work you all finished the cakes, pies and cookies that had been custom ordered. Then, a quick break before the doors opened and slowly, people streamed in.

Work then became mindless. Hurrying about to complete orders, help carry items to the car, phone call after phone call and so so much more. Everyone buzzed about like bees, your teamwork seamless. 

You knew had it been any other group, many cakes would have been smashed, dropped or worse. 

“COMING BEHIND.” Rey bellowed, a gigantic box with smaller boxes stacked upon it barely held in her arms. 

You continued your call with a customer, flattening yourself against the counter as Finn quickly did the same.

“Order in!” Poe yelled, plunking a steaming plate down in the through pass. You grabbed it, while still assuring the woman on the phone that her order was indeed ready, and set it infront of Hux. 

The ginger nodded at you, smiling slightly, before turning back to his laptop. It was a sight you enjoyed, seeing a friend of Kylo’s sitting at the counter when he didn’t. And you knew he was keeping an eye out for you, as promised.

You ducked as Rey turned, large tray of cookies held high above her head. She let out a yelp, clearly not expecting you to be there. 

You laughed, “I’m so sorry Rey.” Your giggles continued as you grabbed for the once again ringing phone. She laughed back, her face flushed with mirth and exertion. 

 

And hour passed, then two, then three. The rush continued, Customers ranging from nice and understanding, to loud and demanding. You had all gotten used to it and in no time took care of each customers. 

 

By the time 3pm came around, it had slowed. Only a few patrons eating in the dining area and two customers waiting for pies and cookies. The mailman came in, tossing a few small packages and letters down. Rey slid him a cookie and grinned at the old man’s cheery thank you.

“He’s like a regular day Santa.” 

You snorted, she was right, in a way. You frowned as she handed a package to you.

“What’s this?” You were confused. Who could have sent you something? Kylo maybe? Your parents? 

Rey shrugged, grabbing a cookie for herself. “Fuck if I know. Looks like Mr.Solo has sent us all letters.”

She handed you yours before tearing into hers. 

Your card was cute. A little reindeer frolicing in a feild of snow. Holiday wishes, and a $50 dollar bill. So much! Yet you were grateful, tucking the money   
in your pocket. You’d use it to buy Rey and the others dinner for christmas. 

You blinked, there was more writing. You blushed, realizing that Kylo’s parents had written personal notes. 

‘Thanks for your work at my cafe and making my son less of an ass.’- Han

‘Thank you dear! You bring Kylo joy!’- Leia Organa

 

You smiled. His family seemed to like you and the thought made you happy. 

You hurried into the back, stuffing the card and money into your bag. You didn’t want to loose either.

What was this package though? It had no return address, which was strange. It was heavy and whatever was in it moved about a lot. You could feel the weight shift ever so slightly.

Curiosity took over and you quickly tugged at the ribbon, wondering what was inside. 

And unfortunately you found out. 

The ribbon slid off, and as it trailed from your fingers, you tugged open the flaps of the package. Another box sat within. You frowned, what was this?  
Tossing the packaging aside, you turned the little box around. It was just a small metal container, a tiny tab on the side the only thing that stood out. 

You pressed it, now more confused than anything. It clicked, the noise sounding ominous.   
You shrieked as a hot, burning itching liquid flooded over your hands from the now open base. It poured all over your hands and wrists, dripping in thick clumps over your shoes and jeans. 

You flung the box away, scrambling to rub the liquid off. You didn’t realize it, but little burbling squeals of pain continued to come out of your mouth as you struggled. The pain felt like hundreds of ants biting you all at once.

“Y/N?” Poe barreled in, a frying pan in hand. The man’s gaze took everything in in a second. He tossed the pan aside, grabbing ou around the waist and   
pulling you into the kitchen. Turning the tap on, he forced your hands under the icy water. 

You shriek again, more from shock than pain. Poe winced, his face a mask of worry. 

“What happened? What is this shit?”

He grit his teeth as he attempted to scrub it off your hands. Poe grunted in pain, redness appearing on his fingers while he scrubbed the shit off. 

Finn came into the back, face riddled with worry. “Y/N? Poe?”

Poe looked up, gesturing at the dish soap on the shelf. “Get that. Call a paramedic. I don’t know. I dunno what to do.” 

Your hands burned as though in a fire. Tears rolling down your cheeks you blinked up at the men, hoping one of them would have a solution.   
Rey stumbled in, behind her, the tall form of Hux following closely. 

“What happened?!” They asked in unison, glancing about. 

Hux quickly crossed to you and scowled.

“You take my phone and call the third number down. Ask for a man named Garrison.” 

Turning back to you, the ginger rolled up his sleeves, face a mask. You were scared, in pain and didn’t know what to do.

“You. Bun girl. Find the container this was in. DON’T touch it. Just use a dust pan and bring it to me.”

Hux gestured at Poe, waving him back over. Grabbing the dish soap, he complied, helping Hux fill the sink with ice water and bubbles. The ginger then filled a container with ice and dumped that in as well, insisting that Poe kept his hands in there as well. 

“This should help. A bit. It’s something.” Armitage sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looked pissed, patting his pockets, before remembering that Finn was using it. 

The other man handed it over and frowned. “The Garrison guy said that he’d be over? I don’t understand. What happened.”

They all turned to look at you, Rey halfway through the door with the accursed box. 

“I-I dunno.” You sniffled, hating that tears and snot currently ran down your face. You felt like a little kid. But the pain had been so bad It was still present, the icey dishwater was numbing it slowly. But it was still there, not numb enough yet. 

“I opened that package and-and the little metal box and it spilled out this gunk.” You stated lamely, glaring at the tiny box in Rey’s possession. 

Hux glared at it as well. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled on a very expensive looking pair of leather gloves. He first looked at the metal box, turning it about and stepping back in disgust as a glob of the liquid smacked to the floor.   
Next was the box it had come in. Armitage frowned, then reached in, his long fingers extracting a piece of paper you hadn’t noticed.   
Rey gasped, her face going red with fury. Her eyes flashed as she read the note, anger darkening her eyes.

“I am going to murder that fucking bastard.” She hissed, the hand hold the dustpan going white at the knuckles. Her other hand balled into a fist and she shook ever so slightly.

“What is it??” You asked, unsure and afraid. Was it Darren? Had he done this?

You felt your heart drop into the center of the earth. The note, crudely written, in a scrawl you knew all too well.

‘Enjoy this Whore.’

 

Poe let out a curse between grit teeth, his normally soft brown eyes hardened with anger. Finn gave you a reassuring hug, his eyes meeting with Poe’s as both men gave each other a slight nod.

Oh gods, you didn’t want them to get in trouble! Not over this asshole, not because of you. You appreciated them greatly, but you didn’t want them to get hurt. 

“Don’t bother.” Armitage looked at both of them. His icy eyes seemed tired.

“I’ll be taking care of this issue. I hope a stern and forceful talking to will scare him off.”

You gulped, wondering what he meant. Poe frowned, but nodded. You knew he’d enjoy to give a good ass kicking. But he was smart and knew when to back down. 

This Garrison person had come and treated both you and Poe. Poe’s burns weren’t as bad as yours, just a faint pink puffiness that the doctor (you assumed the man was a doctor), said would vanish within a couple of days. 

You burns however, were far worse. You hands a mottled mess of angry red flesh. The pain had stopped, but every now and then they throbbed, your heart seeming to beat in the angry patches of flesh. 

The quick thinking of Poe had meant the acidic solution, that’s what it had been, hadn’t sat long enough to harden. For that’s what it was supposed to do. Harden and then when the victim attempted to pry it off, it ripped flesh. Your hands might scar, but no nearly as bad as flesh wounds would.

You were angry, hurt and depressed. Going home early sucked. 

You sat in your room, glaring at your bandaged hands. 

Had Darren been watching you? He couldn’t go near the cafe, but your house? You hadn’t really considered that an issue. You had been careful to choose a house that had a parking area where all the houses in the community parked. Your house was an inner one, the street went past it, but from the parking lot? You were invisible.

But. Kylo had driven you home plenty of times. He had driven you right to your door. And last night, he had parked outside on the street, rather than the parking lot. 

You bit your lip, getting up to go to your window. Nothing out there. Nothing you could see anyways.

You went from window to window, trying to see if somewhere, there was a sign of the creep. But no. The snowy streets and backyards of your neighbors were empty. 

A knock, furious and loud startled you. You jumped, heart pounding.

Was it Darren?

You clumsily grabbed the baseball bat you kept near the door and cautiously opened. 

Kylo stood in your doorway. His eyes flashed with a hidden anger that scared you. But it softened as he saw you face.

“Oh love.” He swooped in, scooping you into a hug. You squealed happily. 

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” You asked, voice muffled slightly by his hair. The man shook his head, face buried in your neck. You realized, he was trying to to cry, chest hitching ever so slightly against yours.

Kylo was upset. He was livid. The dark haired man was considering murder. You had shut the front door, leading him into your room and curled up in his   
arms. 

He sat rigid, eyes stonely watching your doorway, every now and then sliding to your windows. Kylo was on high alert, clearly ready to jump anyone who tried to get in. 

Another, softer knock on your door made him tense, arms tightening posessively about you. It was night time now, close to dinner and you wondered who it could be.

“Stay here.” Kylo got up and like a cat, silently made it to the door. You had gotten up to watch him, peeking your head around the corner to watch. Kylo flung the door open violently, his stance defensive. 

“Y/N!!” Rey pushed past him, practically tackling you into a hug. You gratefully hugged her.

“We brought dinner.” Finn lifted the bags that were in his hands, while Poe wiggled the pizza box in his hands.

“And I provided dessert.” Armitage drawled, nodding at Kylo as he too stepped in. They shared a glance and you felt your stomach twist with worry. 

Poe plunked his box down on the counter, while Finn unloaded the bags onto your kitchen table.

“So we got a plain pizza because not sure what everyone would want.” Poe grabbed a stack of paper plates fro Finn, smiling at Rey when she made a face.

“I know Rey, you hate cheese.” 

She nodded, snorting, going to Finn to look at what he’d brought.

“So we have Chinese food, tacos from that little joint on main street. Uhhh, pasta from Old man Ben’s place and some chips and guac.” He smiled proudly at you all and gestured at the feast he had. 

Armitage set his package down. “I bought a chocolate cake from your workplace.” He grunted. Kylo snorted and then frowned as his ginger friend elbowed him sharply.

“Oh guys. You didn’t have to!” You gasped, stomach rumbling at the warm, delicious smells. 

 

That night was pleasant. You guys sat around the table, laughing and joking. Kylo rubbed your thigh every now and then, silently reassuring you as the night progressed. 

After dinner, you guys decided on a binge watching marathon. Picking a old but good sci-fi show. It was fun and interesting. The adventures of a space captain and his crew on a mission to find new planets and people. 

Around 10pm, Armitage left. He had to go home and take care of his cat. You all wished him goodnight. Poe and Finn left soon after, telling you too come in at 10, the extra rest would do you good. You had nodded gratefully. Rey too left, around 11, hugging you tightly and glowering at Kylo, stating that he’d better protect you or she’d smack the living crap out of him. He answered seriously, reassuring her.   
After she left, you turned to the man, biting your lower lip. 

“You’ll stay, right?”

The raven haired man nodded, giving you a tired smile.

“Of course love.”

Taking his hand, you lead him into the bedroom and to the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot. Ok so. I have a another story idea in the works. So i'm going to attempt to set up and update scheduled. This story at least once a week, the one-shot stories at least one a week. The new story I'm going to set out once I have at least 2 chapters written, that way you guys can get a feel for it :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	10. Fleeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You flee to Kylo's home.

When you awoke, Kylo was gone. It was understandable, your clock read 10:45, so he no doubt had left for work without awakening you. You didn’t have work and any other day you wouldn’t have minded, but today, you didn’t want to be alone. You stared down at your bandaged fingers, why would he have done this?

You glanced around for your phone. Three new messages. One from Rey, wishing you well and asking for you to call when you had a chance. Another from Kylo, apologizing for leaving without waking you. You smiled at that one, making sure to text him an, its ok and to tell him that you were up. The third number had no name attached to it, you didn’t know it. 

Warily you opened the message and smiled, a sigh of relief leaving your lips. It was just Hux, apparently Kylo had given him your number. The ginger’s message stated that he’d be by for lunch as Ren couldn’t make it. Now you had something to look forward to. And you wouldn’t be alone all day!

But what to do until then? 

You decided you might as well binge watch a show and spend the day on your couch. First though, you would call Rey.

It was two hours into a detective show and popcorn, when a noise outside made you sit up, head cocked to one side. It had sounded like footsteps on ice. Had you imagined it? You waited for a moment, but upon hearing nothing, you continued watching your show. 

Again, the crackling noise came and this time you froze, sure of what you heard. All of the blinds in your house were closed, thankfully. Leaving the tv on, you slid off the couch. The show was loud enough to cover up any noises you made, but you didn’t want to risk it.

Just who was lurking about your home? You didn’t want to think about it, but you thought you knew. Slinking into your bedroom, you grabbed your cell phone. Should you text Kylo? Or just call him?

Biting your lip, you tensed as the sound come from right outside your bedroom window. A shadow loomed from behind the blinds. You felt your heart stop. It was Darren. It was definitely Darren. 

You nearly shrieked as your doorbell rang. Heart pounding, you felt tears in your eyes. Slinking back into your living room, you glanced towards the door. 

If Darren was at your window, then who was at the door? Heart pounding, you walked over. Your breathing was shaky and short. You were on the verge of a panic attack and didn’t know what to do. 

The doorbell rang again and as it did, your phone buzzed. You glanced at it and let out a tiny cry of relief. Armitage.  
You flung open the door and flew into the surprised arms of the ginger. As you began to sob, the man tightened his hold on you, ushering you inside.

“Y/N. What’s wrong?” 

You sobbed, pointing wordlessly at your room. The ginger, pushed you behind him, edging into the room. The shape by the blinds was gone. But he had been there. You knew you couldn’t have imagined it. 

As you explained to Hux, his expression became thunderous. Hugging you, he quickly called Ren and explained the situation. You were disappointed that the man wouldn’t be able to come by till after work. 

“Let’s try to enjoy lunch.” You hadn’t realized that the man had two small bags with him. Within were two large sandwiches, fizzy drinks and a small doughnut. You ate gratefully, having not eating breakfast, you hadn’t realized how hungry you were. 

Armitage and you talked about menial things. You knew the man was attempting to keep your mind off Darren. It was hard not to however. You were scared. Your home no longer felt safe. You felt like your walls were transparent. Like every move could be seen. After lunch, Hux remained, stating that Kylo was more than capable to handle things at the company. You watched more of the detective show and were happily surprised to learn that Hux enjoyed it as well. 

Eventually, however. Hux stood, stretching. “I’d say it’s not safe to stay here at night.” 

You nodded, fingers twisting in your lap. 

“Ren has suggested you stay at his place tonight. If you’re comfortable with it.”

You nodded eagerly, blushing as Hux smirked at you. Quickly you stood and ran to your room. Packing a bag, you glanced about. What if Darren broke in while you were gone? Stole your stuff? Laid another trap?

“Worry not.” 

You turned and looked at Hux, confused. He seemed to have realized your fears.

“Poe, Finn and I will be taking turns ensuring the rat doesn’t try anything.” He smiled and it made you shiver with the hidden cruelness beneath, 

“And if he does, let’s just say, he won't be pleased.” 

Taking one last look, you followed Hux outside. Locking the door, you followed him to the very expensive vehicle outside. Sliding into the car, you sighed, glancing at your house. This was becoming a mess. You had hoped that things with Darren were done. But it looked like, they weren’t.

The drive to Kylo’s was silent. Well you were silent. Hux took a business call. You witnessed first hand his savagery. The man fired the original caller, took the call from next in line and made a brage on their apparent lack of judgment when hiring people. You remained quiet, not wanting the cold savagery turned on you. 

Finally, you arrived. This was no house. The word was way to small. It was a fucking mansion. Huge, with tall walls and sprawling gardens. You gawked, looking between Hux and the massive manor. The ginger snickered, clearly amused. You slowly exited the car, following Hux timidly up the walkway. He rang the bell and stepped aside, leaving you to face whomever was going to answer the door.

It swung open slowly and your eyes widened in surprise. It was Ambassador Organa. The older woman smiled at you, her arms opening in a hug. 

“Y/N! How lovely to finally meet you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot. I hope to update all my stories again on Thursday! Enjoy!


	11. A Difficult Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Solo-Organa household was amazing. And what was even more amazing, was how much Kylo's parents loved you.
> 
> Warning, there are depictions of violence in this chapter.
> 
> This chapter took a little longer, in part because of holidays and in part because it was a little difficult for me to write this. See the end notes for why. It's a bit personal so if you wanna avoid it I understand! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

You couldn’t get over how impressive the house was. The ceilings seemed impossibly high, windows reaching from floor to ceiling, lightly draped in soft, sheer curtains. It seemed like a castle of old. You glanced about, mouth slightly open. Even the carpet was something else. Soft and plush, your feet made no sound as you walked along it. 

Following Leia down the hall, you glanced at the walls. Paintings and family photos lined them in strange rows. You paused for a moment, looking more closely at the images. It was Kylo and his family, at different times. You frowned, looking closer, as he aged in the images, he seemed to grow more somber and disgruntled. You also noticed that Mr.Solo seemed to have all but disappeared from the images after Kylo turned 12. 

You blushed, embarrassed, realizing that Leia had paused as well, watching you carefully. She smiled gently, nodding at the pictures.

“He’s started smiling again now, thanks to you.”

You blinked, not expecting that. Though, you supposed it was true. Compared to how he had been when you first met him, he was almost a different person. Kinder and more thoughtful. Though perhaps he’d always was, but had been afraid to act on it. 

“Come, come!” She continued, waving you farther inwards. You followed eagerly, want to ask her about Kylo. About how he’d been in high school, in college. 

Entering the kitchen, you sat at the table, enjoying the warmth of the sun coming through the large windows. Leia sat across from you, a kindly smile on her face. You had thought you would be nervous, but you weren’t. Something about how she walked, talked and smiled was all really calming. You felt welcomed and loved. 

“Ben has told me about your issue with your ex.”

Ben? Your brow crinkled in confusion. Did she mean Kylo? Leia laughed at the look on your face, the sound warm and carefree. You noted the little crow’s feet in the corners of her eyes, crinkling as she laughed. She was older, but by no means unattractive, she carried an air of a princess. 

“Yes, I mean Kylo.” The woman shook her head, smile slightly sad, “He decided to shed his birth name and take on the name Kylo Ren.” 

You nodded, understanding only slightly. The woman seemed to know and dropped it. You were grateful, though you’d been dating Kylo now for a little while, he hadn’t ever spoken of his family issues. What you knew came from small comments Hux made occasionally. 

“So this guy, Darren, was it?” Leia leaned forward, face serious now. You nodded hesitantly, wondering what she was going to say next. 

“He’s been bothering you? A lot?”

You nodded again, wondering how much Kylo had told her. Not that much probably, seeing as you hadn’t told him everything. Just the bare basics of it. 

You bit your lip, looking across the table at your boyfriends mother. Should you tell her everything? She was an ambassador, keeping peace and helping   
out those in need was her job. Maybe she had a solution that you hadn’t considered. 

You took a deep breath, letting it out shakily. Leia waited patiently, eyes regarding you with a gentle understanding. You took a deep breath again and began.

You had met Darren initially in high school. He had been a grade ahead of you and the two of you had passed in the hallways, but had never noticed each other. No, in fact you might’ve never met each other if it hadn’t been for a party. You hadn’t been invited right out. The girl, Paige Tico, only knew you from Bio and the two of you had never really talked. But you and Rey had been friends with her younger sister, Rose Tico, who had been in the grade below you. At first you had just heard through other students about the party. And being the reclusive types, you and Rey decided against investigating, not wanting to go to some big kegger that the cops would end up breaking up. But then Rose had approached the two of you, burbling with happiness and practically begging the two of you to come. You had agreed, not wanting to disappoint the younger girl. You came to partially regret it. 

The party had started off tame enough. Paige seemed more reserved and you were grateful, her hawk like gaze made sure that no one got too drunk or too rowdy. So you had ended up relaxing, straying away from Rose and Rey to mingle. You had ended up bumping into Poe, who grinned cheekily at you, his cheeks flushed with alcohol. You had laughed, waiving Finn over to help his tottering friend. 

It was then, that you had noticed Darren. He had been in a back corner, laughing loudly. It was that sound that turned your head in curiosity. And your eyes had met. His muddy grey eyes (though then you had thought them beautiful) meeting yours, amusement twinkling in them. And you two had talked. Just minimal things, nothing you could remember. But by the end of the night, you had walked away with his number and he with yours.

 

At first, everything had been amazing. Your first date had been to a rather nice restaurant, followed by a movie you’d wanted to see for a while. Each date after had been relatively the same, dinner or lunch, then some type of activity. It had been nice and your first kiss had been gentle. For 5 months, it was rather nice and you enjoyed dating him. But it was after that, it was that things got strange. Or rather, things became, more dangerous.

You paused, realizing your hands had begun to shake. Leai reached across the table, her hands gently clasping yours. You smiled slightly, and took another deep breath. 

The first red flag had been the attitude shift. All of a sudden, Darren was having issues being affectionate. Or rather, he was having issue being affectionate when it didn’t benefit him. But of course, you hadn’t noticed at first. You had attributed it to his new job, to the day’s stress, to everything except him. He had become distant, no good morning message any more and barely any goodnight. And when you had asked, concerned, wondering if you had done something, he had snapped. Why did you need so many messages? Why didn’t you trust him, why were you so needy? 

And you had retreated inwards slightly. Hurt and confused. Your friends had noticed, concerned and frustrated that their words fell on deaf words.   
Because you had gotten into the mindset already that you could fix the relationship. Not realizing, the relationship shouldn’t be fixed, that something once broken would always remain broken. That it could only crumble more. 

Darren seemed to know exactly what to say to break you. His words, sly comments getting under your skin, breaking you down, making you slowly hate yourself.

Things like, “I prefer bigger breasts.”, “Your thighs are just too weird looking.” and so on and so forth. Until one day,looking in the mirror, you realized that you hated every inch of your body.

You didn’t take his words as mean nasty comments meant to manipulate you. You took them as the man who supposedly loved you, pointing out flaws that you could improve upon. Your friends tried to intervene, point out the good in you, how pretty you were. But you didn’t listen. 

In your mind, the words weren’t that bad. After all, it could be worse. He could be physically abusive.

It got worse. A little over a year in was when the worst of it began. Darren became physically abusive. And you, in your desperation to fix things, in your hatred of yourself, remained. 

The first thing that happened was small. So at first, you didn’t consider it abusive. He had been napping and you had attempted to wake him, wanting to know what he wanted for dinner. Darren had turned so suddenly, grabbing you by your hair and yanking your head back forcefully while growling not to bother him. He had then shoved you, causing you to stumble back, falling over and smashing your shoulder against the corner of his desk. 

The bruise had taken two weeks to heal. Your emotional hurt, did not. Darren had seen you say nothing against it, keep your mouth shut and not mention it. And he took it as a go ahead.

The next thing had been a punch to your ribs. He was smart, never hitting your face or leaving bruise that couldn’t be covered. Your ribs usually got the brute of the attacks. Your back second and your thighs third. You were careful, ensuring no one ever saw, making sure that you never winced or gave any indication that you were injured. 

Your spirit was broken, your body beaten. You didn’t know what to do or who to go to. 

Darren made a mistake. He made a very big mistake. The one night, you had refused to sleep with him. In the course of your relationship, you’d only had sex once. Unbelievable, right? But it was true. The asshole seemed to prefer being given oral. You had found out why, Darren had been cheating on you. With multiple women. The information had hurt you, especially because it was one of the girls that told you. He had lied and said he was single and upon finding out it wasn’t true, she had felt guilty and contacted you. 

So that one night, you had refused his request (demand), for sex. You had snapped, something within you rising up, angry and hurt. It was a scary thing, but you realized later it had been your breaking point all the hurt and anger coming forth, and finally ripping into him. You had said no and rather than cowering when he turned, snarl on his lips, you snarled back. Showing him the texts from the other girl. Snapping your accusations, fingers pointing and teeth snapping. Anger, hot and bright burning in your chest, a fire keeping the chill of fear away. 

But your anger made him furious. Your accusations and proof infuriating him. Darren had also snapped, but physically. His fists had come hard and fast. One crashing into your cheek, causing your head to snap to the side. Your head ringing, dazed. You had stumbled back, gaping at him, one had cradling your cheek. 

You anger kept the pain at bay, it urged you to do the same, but you didn’t. You had stood straight, turning to leave. Somehow, finally, the last straw had come. And in your anger, you wondered briefly how you had let it last this long. How you hadn’t seen him for what he was sooner.

Your escape was stopped by the hand, harsh and hatefully, that grabbed your wrist. You had shrieked, yanking to get away. Darren had laughed low and long. From his lips spilled hateful words. He made threats, promises of harm to make you do as he said. He attacked you verbally, hand gripping your wrist so tight you thought it would snap.

You had yanked again, managing to break his hold and slapping his hand away. You had screamed that you were done with im. That you were breaking up with him and leaving him. Your words made him flinch ever so slightly. Clearly surprised at your ferocity, but surprise quickly melted back into anger. 

He snarled and charged, shoving you into the wall. Your head had snapped back, smacking against the wall. Dazed and hurt, your anger began to seep away. Fear, cold as ice, was taking over. You knew, if you couldn’t get away, Darren would kill you. 

He had stood over you, yelling and pointing furiously. You had no idea what he was saying, your ears rang painfully, causing tears to stream down your cheeks. 

Though fear had taken hold, rationality was still intact. You had lashed out, kicking his knee. He had fallen backwards, howling in anger. While he flailed about in frustration, you had gotten up, leaping over him and bolting for the door. Fear was your ally, causing a burst of speed as you heard him get up. 

 

You had ran for what felt like hours. But it was only 20 minutes. You had gone straight to Rey, to where she worked. Bursting into the cafe, unaware of the tears streaming across your face. Unaware that your lip had been split in the attack, blood dripping slowly down your chin. Rey had dropped the   
coffee she had been holding, vaulting the counter and wrapping you up in a tight hug. Her brown eyes wide with confusion and fear. 

Ushering you into the back, she had sat you next to one of the many warm ovens. Pressing an ice filled cloth to your cheek, she had vanished, reassuring you that she’d be back. You had sat, crying as Poe went back and forth between the front and the ovens. Every now and then, he’d hug you, his normally bright eyes, cloudy and dark. Finn had sat next to you at one point, rubbing your back, but then stopping as you winced. He and Poe had shared a look, then asked gently, if you’d lift your shirt.

You had paused. Then obliged, eyes shut so as not to see their faces. You had heard them gasp and Rey drop the first aid kit she had gone to grab. While Rey did what she could to lessen the pain in your face, she begged you to go to the hospital. At first you had refused, but soon, you agreed. While the nurses helped sort out your bruises and scrapes, a police officer came in. You had told him everything, then refused to press charges. You hadn’t wanted to deal with Darren. You hadn’t wanted to see him ever again.

You finally stopped, realizing that tears poured down your cheeks. Leia handed you a tissue, standing up to hug you. You accepted both gratefully, burying your face in her shoulder.

“Did I do the wrong thing?” You pulled back, wiping your face. Leia shook her head, eyes serious and clouded with sadness.

“No, Y/N. You left him, you broke free and that’s all that matters.”

She paused, letting out a short sigh. The woman seemed at a loss for words, her thin lips pressed in a short line. You waited, wondering what she would say.

“But now he’s back and you have to stand strong. Your friends are here for you, Ben and his friend are here for you. I’m here for you.”

Leia smiled gently, patting your shoulder, “We won’t let him hurt you again.”

You nodded, smiling. She was right. You didn’t have to be afraid, you could beat him. Once and for all. 

You both turned as the floor creaked. Kylo stood there, his face like stone. You stood slowly, wondering if he thought less of you. If he was regretting his decision to help you. 

You gasped as he crossed the kitchen in a few steps. Kylo wrapped you in a tight hug, his face buried in your hair. You sighed happily, fingers grasping at the back of his warm black shirt. He pulled back, looking deep into his eyes. You saw his love for you, the concern, the happiness he felt in your presence. You also saw the anger, the hurt, the hatred of the man who was hurting you. 

He turned to his mother, face serious. Leia tilted her head slightly in question. You waited, wondering.

“If it’s alright. Can Y/N stay here, until this situation has been dealt with?”

You waited, eyebrows raised slightly. Leia laughed lightly and nodded. 

“Of course. She’s family after all. Anyone who can make my grumpy son smile and laugh can stay in my house any time.” 

You smiled at this, enjoying her little banter. Kylo huffed, but you could see he was trying to fight a smile. He played tough, but you knew better. And you could see Leia did as well. 

“Let’s make dinner!” Leia clapped her hands, smiling brightly at you. You nodded, stepping out of Kylo’s arms and rolling up your sleeves. Kylo sat at the table, watching as you began to help his mother. 

You glanced up and met his eyes. A smile passed between the two of you. It was nice. You felt safe. And you knew that things were getting better. That finally, you would be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say, if any of my readers ever get into a relationship that you're unsure or scared. Always talk to your friends, your family. They love you and they only want to help and more often then naught, they see what you can't. If it weren't for my friends and family, I might still be in the relationship that honestly inspired this fic. It's never ok to be belittled, hit, verbally abused or cheated on by anyone. Your emotions and feelings are just as valid as everyone else's and you should never feel ashamed for voicing them in a relationship.   
> While my ex was never physically abusive, he was verbally and emotionally and that just as bad. Even now, almost a year after ending things, some memories still hurt and cause anger and depression. I'm lucky because my current boyfriend has done everything in his power to help me heal, as have my friends and family. 
> 
> So dear readers, always take care of yourselves. Trust your gut instinct and listen to your friends and family!


	12. Gentle Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get.......Steamy

You laughed as Leia started up another baby Kylo story. She sat across from you at the table, cheeks rosey with mirth and tiny tears welling in the corners of her eyes. Glancing to the right, you held in a laugh, Kylo looked absolutely infuriated and embarrassed to the bone. His pale cheeks were red like his mother’s, but not out of mirth. 

“So one summer, Ben decided, he’d keep allllll the ice cream sandwiches we had to himself. For a later time.”   
Leia began, little chuckles escaping her. You sat forward eagerly, taking a bite out of one of the AMAZING enchiladas the two of you had made together. Kylo slouched lower in his seat, stuffing his mouth grumpily as he stared out from beneath his curtains of hair. You smiled at him, trying not to snicker as he pouted back at you.

“He got his little friends Armitage and, what was her name? Something Phasma? Any way, he got them to help him, gathering all the sandwich bars from our house and theirs.” 

She paused, smiling slightly to herself. Taking a sip of wine, she smiled over at Kylo. He grunted grumpily, grabbing another enchilada off the plate that sat in between the three of you. 

“Do you have to tell this story Mother?” Kylo grunted around the mouth of food. She raised an eyebrow, mouth twitching at the corners.

“Ben, I’m your mother. It’s practically illegal for me not to embarrass you.” 

Kylo frowned, glancing over at you, “Y/N doesn’t want to hear this.” 

You smirked, assuring him, that yes, you did want to hear embarrassing childhood stories. The tall man gave you the most pitiful look, though it wasn’t quite convincing. He had been chewing a particularly large bite and as such, looked more ridiculous than anything. 

“Anyway.” Leia continued, taking a dainty bite, before continuing. 

“Neither Han nor I noticed the ice cream missing. God knows why, it was two hefty sized boxes. Ben had had a lot of little friends so I tried to keep the house as stocked as possible.” 

Leia smiled sweetly at him and Kylo responded with a tiny smile back. He loved his mom a lot, you could tell. You finished your second enchilada and sat back, feeling full and happy. Kylo patted your thigh, grabbing a fourth enchilada and digging in. You weren’t surprised, the man was twice your size and it made sense he’d eat twice as much as you.

“Well, one day, I noticed a very odd sweet smell coming from Ben’s room. Upon investigating, the source appeared to be his closet. Ben came running in, begging me not to peek, that it’s wasn’t my place.” 

Leia laughed, the memory clearly amusing. “I suppose I should have listened. But I opened it and a SEA of melted ice cream and mush cookie bits flooded out, washing over my feet. Ben was shrieking, I was shrieking. Chewie our dog came in and then it became a struggle to pull him out of the room as he was attempting to roll around in the mess.”

Leia burst into loud laughter, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. You smiled, amused by younger Kylo’s antics. It seemed like a thing he would do.   
Kylo sat grumpily, munching away at his last bite. You poked his ribs with one finger, smiling at the man. He glowered, then smiled. 

“Thank you, both, for dinner.” Kylo stood, taking all the plates and utensils. “And thank you, for the stories.” He added dryly, rolling his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. You heard him beginning to wash them as Leia turned her attention to you. 

“Two months ago he would’ve taken his food to his room and not come out till morning.” She smiled at you, “Thanks to you, my son is turning back to his old self.”

You saw sadness seep into her expression. Blinking, you looked again at the photos on the wall. A small family, missing a member throughout the years.  
You stood, stretching. “Where am I staying? I don’t want to be in the way while I stay here, so anywhere is fine!”

Leia smiled, turning slightly as Kylo popped his head into the dining room. He nodded to the living room, where a staircase was. 

“Up the stairs, to the right, the door at the very end of the hall.”

You thanked him, thanked his mother profusely and excused yourself. Walking up the stairs, you noted more pictures. One seemed to be a high school prom photo. A very grumpy Kylo standing next to an impossibly tall blonde girl who wore a shiny silver dress. You wondered who she was. 

The picture next to it looked like a yearbook photo. It was Kylo, sitting next to a much younger and skinnier Hux. They were next to a science fair project, a “starkiller”. The skinny redhead looked awkward, but proud, standing like a military general. Kylo was grinning full force, pointing at the strange contraption. You giggled, so he had had braces? They were adorable on him and you wondered if there were more pictures of happy younger Kylo. 

At the top of the stairs, you turned right. Three doors lined the hallway, which ended in another door. That was your door no doubt. Two of the other doors remained closed and the other was opened just enough for you to see it was a bathroom. 

You walked to the door and opened it slowly, trying to guess what kind of room you’d been put in. Blinking, you stepped in, looking about in slight awe. It was clearly Kylo’s room. Your bags sat next to a large bed with black and red bedding. Had it been a normal sized room, the bed would’ve taken up at least half of it. You say normal, because Kylo’s room was the size of a decent sized living room. His bed was to one side. A desk was a few feet next to it, a closed laptop and stack of papers resting upon it. To the right of the room was a small grey plush couch, in front of it, a stand with a TV and game console. A door was to your left and you realized the bathroom you had seen connected to his room. How convenient. 

You closed the bedroom door behind you and crossed to you bags, crouching to dig through and look for PJ’s. The door opened and Kylo stepped in. He smiled gently, running a hand through his long black hair.

“You like my room? I assumed we could share, that you wouldn’t mind.”

You stood, nightgown clutched to your chest. Stepping forward, you pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Of course I don’t!”

You looked down at the soft, silky garment in your hand. You hadn’t realized you’d grabbed a rather revealing one. Then again, you’d been grabbing anything you could, unsure of how safe your things would be. Heck, Armitage had helped and you had found one of your tiny potted succulents set unceremoniously upon your shoes and jeans that the ginger had grabbed.

“Is it alright I shower?” You felt timid all of a sudden, cheeks burning. Kylo nodded, hand reaching out to run through your hair. He pressed a kiss to your forehead, humming lowely.

“Of course love.” He murmured, pulling back to look at you. “May I join you?”

Your blush grew even greater, and you nodded slowly, embarrassed and excited. Kylo’s pale cheeks flushed as well and you could see his eyes darken in   
excitement.

You turned, walking into the bathroom. Inside, you grabbed the other door, closing and locking it. Turning back, you blushed again as you realized Kylo was just watching you. He turned redder as well, turning slightly and slowly undressing. 

You followed suit, fingers trembling slightly as you slipped out of your jeans and t-shirt. Pausing, you glanced again at Kylo and squeaked, he had completely undressed. Kylo laughed, low and deep, making no effort to cover any inch of his body. You turned away slightly, tugging off your bra and underwear slowly. 

There you stood, completely nude. Feeling vulnerable, but at the same time, perfectly alright. 

Kylo started, eyes sweeping up and down your bare form. You shivered slightly, in part from the cold and in part from how piercing his gaze was. But you figured, your gaze was the same. He was fit, muscles standing out firm and lovely. You found your eyes picking over the various scars that were scattered across his arms and torso. What could they be from? You pondered lightly, trying your hardest not to focus on gazing lower then his navel. It was a losing battle however and your eyes drifted down, following the thick black happy trail to his -ahem- penis. His, extremely large penis. 

You coughed in surprise, eyes flicking back up to his face. Kylo was smirking slightly, but you could also see a bit of nervousness, jittering in his eyes.

“Um. Well. You’re, um. You’re gigantic.” 

His eyebrows shut up, and his smirk became a genuine smile. 

“You’re beautiful. A goddess.” His words came out like a whisper, gentle as his hands. Which now rested upon your waist. Pulling you in for a kiss. 

You shivered again, excitement boiling in your gut. Kylo pulled back, slightly concerned. 

“Let’s shower. You must be cold.” 

It took a few moments for the water to heat up. While you waited, you found your eyes drifting over to gaze at his body. Your cheeks must’ve been the colour of a red crayon by the time you entered the shower. 

It was intimate. More intimate than you thought possible for a shower. 

After first, the two of you seemed to do a dance, trying not to touch each other, at least not too much. Part was nerves another part was not knowing what to do. 

But then, his hands slid over your soapy waist and you sighed, leaning back into his chest. His hands slid over your stomach, soft, yet firm hold exhilarating. Kylo kissed your hair, nuzzling his nose into your neck as his hands continued to slide about. You gasped as one of his large hands grasped your left breast, finger gently prodding your nipple. He chuckled and you shivered as his warm breath tickled your neck. 

You let out a tiny shriek as one of his cold fingers sneaked between your legs, pressing up against your clit. You squirmed, unsure of how to progress. Turning in his arms, you kissed his cheek, looking up, eyes wide. He smiled gently, kissing your forehead. 

“Let’s go snuggle in bed love.” Kylo whispered, dark eyes half-lidded. You nodded, slightly disappointed. You were tired however, it had been a very, very long day. 

Finishing quickly, you stepped out, shivering, now truly cold. Wrapping in a fluffy towel, you watched Kylo towel off. He laughed at your chattering teeth, wrapping you in his towel as well and hurrying you into his room.

You donned your nightgown quickly after toweling off. Still cold, you dove into bed. Kylo had put on a pair of briefs, sliding in next to you. With a sweet kiss to your lips, he pulled you close, nuzzling his face into your hair. You snuggled closer into his chest, enjoying the warmth and comfort he brought.

“Goodnight love.” Kylo whispered sleepily. You hummed gently, “Goodnight Kylo.”

And with that, sleep stole the two of you away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha sorry guys, sorta a cock block again. I've never written smut before honestly, so I suppose I'm building up to it.


	13. Snowy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, hope you like!

“OMG Y/N!!!” You jerked away, elbow slipping off the counter as you looked about blearily. Rey was snickering at you as you quickly whipped drool off your chin.

“Didn’t get enough sleep last night?” She snickered, raising her eyebrows up and down in an exaggerated manner. You ignored the blush spreading across your cheeks and gave her your best, ‘Bitch Please.’ look. She continued giggling, shaking her head. You stretched, wincing as you back cracked. 

You weren’t sure why you were so tired. Kylo’s bed had been so comfy and in his arms you had slept so soundly. Perhaps that was it, you weren’t used to sleeping so well. Hopping off the stool, you slunk into the front, sighing. It was snowing again, it had been when Kylo had dropped you off at 6am. And of course, No customers. Poe and Finn sat at a table, chowing down on eggs, bagels and assorted treats. You leaned across the counter and groaned, pressing your forehead against the cool surface. Rey stood beside you, chewing her lip as she looked out at the winter wonderland outside. 

“Ah fuck it.” Poe stood up, surprising everyone. More so for the curse. HE walked to the door and flipped the sign.

“We are closed. We’ve been open for two hours, no customers.” He smiled, running a hand through his fluffy hair. You all cheered, relieved to not have to stand and do nothing for another 8 hours. 

“Make yourselves some snacks!” Poe crowed, sitting back down to dig in. You and Rey hurried to the back, quickly making some food, before joining the two boys. Lunch or rather, brunch was fun. It had been a while since your little group had all eaten lunch together at the cafe. It was really peaceful and the idle chatter mixed with the warm smell of sweets was nice. You felt at easy and was slightly sad when you had all finished. Knowing now, everyone would most likely go home. 

“Soooooo.” Finn began, wiping his mouth and leaning back in his chair, “Snowball fight?”

You and Rey made eye contact and got up in a flurry of motion, diving for the back of the restaurant for your coats and gloves. You could hear the guys behind you, their laughter loud. You and Rey squealed as you crashed into each other, then laughed. Donning your outwear quickly, the two of you barreled out front and out the door.

“We need a good spot!” You panted slightly, the sudden burst of movement leaving you slightly breathless. Rey nodded, looking about before pointing. 

Across the parking lot was a large oak tree, during this year’s winter storms, it had cracked in half, making a sort of large triangle with a mess of branches strewn about. You nodded and took off, the two of you diving behind it.

“You make snowballs and I’ll throw!” Rey grabbed a long stick, back pressed against the tree trunk. You compiled, and soon had a quite impressive stack in front of you. You could hear the boys setting up, Poe yelling out taunts every now and then. They had decided to use cars for cover, pretty good as it gave the room to move about. Poe’s taunting got louder, and Rey responded, laughing as she motioned for a snowball. You handed it and the both of you popped out from behind the tree, throwing in perfect unison. Your hit a few feet away from Poe, but Rey’s hit with deadly accuracy. Poe stumbled back a few feet, laughing as he too tossed a snowball.

It was all out snowfare. Laughing and jeering, you went all out, scooping up snow and flinging it with abandon.

“CHRIST!” A voice yelped. You peeked around the tree trunk and stifled a laugh. Hux stood, facing Poe and Finn. You couldn’t see his face, but assumed he had been hit. White snow lay scattered across his shoulders and orangey hair. Rey giggled next to you, trying to stay hidden. But he had heard. 

Armitage whipped around, eyes narrowed, looking for the perpetrators. 

“Oh really Y/N?” He shook his head, lips pursed. You smiled sheepishly, then struck with deadly accuracy, your snowball hitting him square in the face. 

He squawked, stumbling backwards. 

“Oh that’s it!” Armitage turned and dove to where Finn and Poe hid. You giggled, giving Rey a look. She rolled her eyes, but looked pleased. The more the merrier right?

For an hour you guys played, until finally, Poe admitted defeat. Or rather, You and Rey used teamwork to bombard him and the others. By the end, you were all sweaty, red faced and laughing. Even Armitage, usually so stoic looked happy.

“Hot coco?” Finn asked, rubbing his hands together. You all nodded, eager for a hot drink. Bustling inside, you shed wet coats and snow covered scarves. 

Finn and Rey made hot coco for everyone and you all sat once more around a table. Poe and Armitage began going back and forth about “Snow Battle Strategies.” while You, Finn and Rey looked on, amused. They were such troopers. It was pretty hilarious.   
The bell above the door rang and you all looked up. Rey stood, shoving herself in front of you. But you had seen him already. Darren in all his shittiness.

“Get out of here you monster!”

You stood angrily, a mixture of fear and just fucking being DONE, boiling in your blood. You were done being scared. Done needing to be protected like a kid, Done being treated like shit. Darren was about to get a piece of your mind. And he wasn’t going to like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So shorter update. I just got promoted at my job and my semester starts next week, so I'm a little busy! I'll try to update my stories once a week, but some times it might not happen! Hope you understand!


	14. Fighting Ginger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is fighting in this chapter, just a heads up!

“You need to get the FUCK out!” You snarled, walking around the table in a huff. Your fists were clenched, nails digging half-moon creases into your palms. The ass flinched, only slightly. But it was enough to further bolster you confidence and anger. He huffed, eyes narrowing as he ran a hand through his greasy blond hair. 

If you had been a cat, your fur would have been raise, all puffed out and back arched. As it was, how you stood was pretty similar. Shoulders raised, lips pulled back in a snarl. 

Strangely, you weren’t scared. Your entire core was just filled with a sense of being done and wanting closure. 

“You’ve done nothing but try and ruin and control my life!” You snapped, jabbing a finger into his chest. He let out a grunt, lips turning down in a scowl. 

“Look at my hands! Is this really necessary?!” You shook your hands at him, pointing out the pink blotch scars on them. Just this morning you had taken off the bandages and the scars were still tender. You knew they would fade in time, but it angered you that you carried a physical reminder. That Poe carried the same reminder on his hands. 

You should’ve expected what came next. Why you had assumed an adult conversation would take place? 

Darren exploded with laughter, his face scrunched in a malicious look. You flinched slightly, recognizing the look. He would always get like this before snapping and using fists rather than words. 

“I’ll have you know, that my lawyer has been informed of these transgressions. You will be taken to court should his client, Ms. Y/N, chooses to press charges.” 

Armitage’s voice was like cold silk, smooth and biting. He slid an arm about your waist, angling you in such a way that you were slightly behind him, farther from Darren. Poe had sidled up as well, arms crossed and a scowl maring his normally cheerful face. You weren’t sure where Rey and Finn had gone, but you hoped they were calling the cops. 

“Listen up, WHORE.” Darren snapped, crossing his own arms, “You might have all these idiot boys fooled, but I know better.” 

He took a step forward and Armitage tensed, shifting you back a step. You clutched at his sleeve, shaking in anger.  
How dare Darren. You had broken it off, had gotten a restraining order, hell, Mr.Solo had gotten a restraining order too. And yet, still he persisted. Still he popped into your life when things had finally blown over. 

Wiggling out of Armitage’s grasp, you stepped forward and jabbed your finger into Darren’s chest. 

“GET.OUT.” You hissed, he snarled down at you, greasy hair flopping into his eyes. 

“You’re mine you stupid whore. Don’t you get it?” He snapped, grabbing your arm in a painfully tight hold. You squirmed, but didn’t cry out, you wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. His fingers tightened further, nails cutting into your flesh. You felt your lips pull back into an animalistic snarl. 

It was a standoff. And you would win. You jammed your finger into his chest again, eyes blazing.

“I am NO ONE’S, PRICK.” The words were low and carried a threat. You were proud of that. Proud of standing up to him. 

You didn’t even see it coming. He struck like a snake, fist lashing out and striking you across the face. You reeled, stumbling back as your head whipped to the side. A slight ringing started up as you dizzily stared down at the tile on the floor. Your vision was slightly blurry and your cheek and the side of your nose burned. You blinked slowly, there were red spots appearing on the floor, had he hit your eye? Strangely calm, you lifted a hand to touch your eye, it felt alright, no pain when you gently prodded about it. Still red spots though. Your nose burned and when you touched it, pain rippled through, hot wet blood, yes it was blood, sliding across your fingers.

It wasn’t broken you didn’t think. 

You looked up and gasped. Armitage, calm, cool and always displaying the best of behavior, was on top of Darren, pummeling the shit out of the now wailing bully. Armitage’s normally completely put together and clean look was no disheveled, ginger hair flopping into his face and white button up now a wrinkled mess. His perfect white teeth showed in a rather triumphant snarl. Poe stood next to him, leaning over to angrily yell in Darren’s face, jabbing his finger every now and then. 

You laughed, then winced, cheek still burning. Grabbing a napkin off the table, you quickly covered your nose, gritting your teeth against the pain. 

“Oh god Y/N!” It was REy, you turned to look at her and raised your eyebrows. She and Finn had evidently gone out the back to get Sherif Lando Calrissian. The older man took in your bright red cheek and the blood speckling the floor and your shirt. 

“Ok son. It’s ok now.” He said gruffly, quickly walking to Armitage and pulling him up by the scruff of his shirt. Armitage was breathing heavily, a slightly crazed look in his eyes. His pale hands were now bright red and the knuckles split in places from attempting to beat Darren to a pulp. Poe stood next to him, still boiling with fury.

“I know you young guys wanna go in to situations guns blazing. But we have laws for reasons.” Lando huffed, pulling out handcuffs and slapping them onto Darren’s wrists. 

“You’re under arrest for assaulting this young woman and defying a restraining order.” He sighed, hauling the sniveling piece of crap up. Looking at Poe and Armitage, Lando sighed once more.

“Normally I’d haul you in as well. But as the situation is, I’d rather be booking the real bad guy here.” 

He tugged Darren towards the door, glancing back once to say, “Head on down to the precinct when you’ve all calmed down and cleaned up.” 

You nodded, thanking him. Rey wrapped you in a hug, then sat you down as the table, rushing to the back for ice. Armitage sat beside you, his pal cheeks flushed, hands shaking.

“If the officer hadn’t come in…” He sighed shakily, teeth grit. Poe nodded, clapping Armitage on the back.

“Hell. Had you not jumped on him, I would’ve and I would strangled the ass.” 

You blinked. They both were apparently a lot more violent than you had ever assumed them to be. Finn sat down at the table, shaking his head. 

“That was bad.” He rubbed a hand across his face, looking more than a little upset. Poe hugged him, smiling reassuringly down at the other man. Rey was back, handing you an ice pack and opening a first aid kit on the table. She quickly bandaged Armitage’s hands and then turned to you, worry on her face.

“I’m ok.” You smiled, “It’s just a bruise.” 

She frowned, clearly not agreeing. You hugged her quickly, enjoying the warmth of your friend. Heck, if it wasn’t for your friends, you doubted you’d be so strong. You loved them all dearly, even Hux, your newest friend who was even more loyal than you thought. You were happy, you had originally thought he was nice for Kylo’s sake, but no, it seemed he truly liked you and regarded you as a friend. 

The ginger smiled at you, looking tired, “That’s the first fist fight I’ve ever won.” He chuckled at your shocked expression.

“When we were kids, Kylo was the one to do the beating up, I collected any candies of money he could shake out of the little asses who tried to run our private school.” 

He winced as he picked up his now cold cup of coco, sipping it with slight distaste. You all jumped as the bell above the door rang. It was Kylo, stepping into the store with an uncharacteristic look of shock on his face. He took in the blood on the floor, on your shirt and Hux’s bandages. His eyes swept over your bruising face and Armitage’s disheveled look.

“W-wh…..What happened?” Kylo looked utterly confused, amber eyes wide. You all looked at each other, then back at him, unsure of how to answer. 

“Well. For once, I was the fighter.” Armitage attempted a chuckle, but it sounded strained, he was clearly afraid of what Kylo would think of the situation. 

“That gnat came and attempted to start a fight with Y/N. He received my fists and Mr.Dameron’s harsh words instead.” 

Kylo ignored the answer, crossing the room to stare at your face, eyes darkening.

“He hit you?” His voice was cold, so so so cold. You nodded slowly, reaching out to hug him, burying your face in his stomach. He held you, a gentle hand running through your hair. Rey murmured something you couldn’t quite catch and he felt Kylo hum in answer. He was angry, you could feel it. But his protective, caring side kept him here. You needed comfort and he knew that. There was time later for revenge.   
You didn’t see as Kylo made eye contact with each of your friends. You didn’t see the shared looks that based between all of them, the agreeance and plan that was brooding in each mind. 

“It’ll be alright Y/N.” Kylo whispered, kneeling to your level to give a proper hug. He kissed you tenderly, lips a warm comfort against yours. 

“I’ll fix this. Once and for all.” 

You shuddered slightly. Both comforted and slightly scared of those words. You chose to ignore it, leaning in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armitage will kick anyone's ass lol. Hope you enjoyed! I know it's short again, but I don't want to force write. Just gunna update as it comes to me.


	15. Spa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia helps find a way to get rid of the days horrible events.

“Well I never.” Leia huffed, “What a little shit.” 

You blinked at her response, wanting to gasp in shock, but also to laugh. Definitely not a response you would have ever expected from the woman. The kindly older woman smiled cheekily, her warm brown eyes twinkling mischievously. Rey snorted beside you, taking a sip from her mug of cocoa. You shot a look at your friend and she rolled her eyes, looking just as mischievous. You were beginning to realize that Rey and Leia had a lot in common. 

Turning at a sudden grunt, you winced. Across from you, sat Armitage, a ice pack on his face. While he had been able to beat the ever living crap out of Darren, it seemed the asshole had managed to get one in. The ginger now sported a nasty black eye. He shifted it again, letting out a small grunt of discomfort. Armitage’s lips were pressed thin in pain, free hand resting lightly upon his leg. Leia patted the bandages she had professionally and swiftly wrapped around his knuckles. He winced slightly, but smiled at her nonetheless. 

“Of all the things Armie. I never thought you’d go all apeshit on anyone.” Leia tsked, smiling as his face went red in embarrassment. Armitage mumbled something to himself, sighing slightly. The poor man was so disheveled. His normally pin straight clothing all rumbled, his hair flopping in his face. You noted that there were small flecks of blood on his shirt. 

Ouch, that was never coming out. You felt bad. The poor man had risked his life to confront Darren. 

“Thank you.” You reached out and took his hand gentle, smiling at him. He offered you a small smile in response, icy blue eyes unreadable.

“I know if Ren had been there, you would’ve stayed back and made snarky comments. So thank you for stepping in.” 

Armitage laughed, and you blinked, confused. Not the reaction you’d expected. Then again, this day had been full of things that you hadn’t expected. 

“If Ren had been there Darren would’ve been dead from a double beating.” The ginger’s smile turned into a proud smirk. Armitage sat up straighter, a triumphant twinkle in his icy eyes. It was a handsome look, you would admit that. He looked like a general returned from a won battle. You wondered briefly if in another life, he would’ve become military rather than a businessman. 

“I did it for you Y/N.” His smile returned, genuine and sweet, “You’re my friend.”

You almost teared up, he was such a sweetheart. Beneath all that ice he hid in, the ginger truly was a good man. Armitage squeezed your hand gently, then leaned back, reaching up to adjust the ice pack. 

Rey leaned on you, her head resting against your shoulder. You smiled at her, glad your best friend was here. She hugged you tight, you could tell she wanted to cry. Rey was a strong woman, but you knew, like you, she was struggling with the events of the past few days. 

You sat in silence for a little while. Merely looking at each other and your mugs of cocoa. 

Armitage sighed eventually, picking up his phone from the table. As he did, the ice-pack was dropped, showing his purple mottled face. You winced, knowing how that felt. He smiled, then frowned, looking at his phone screen.

“Looks like I am to join Finn and Poe at the station. Sheriff Lando thinks I’ve had enough time to recoup.” 

He sighed, standing and wincing as his back cracked. You stood as well, stepping forward quickly to hug him. Armitage flinched slightly, then relaxed,   
wrapping his large arms about your waist. The ginger planted a kiss onto your forehead, smiling again.

“Worry not Y/N. I own a business I could buy the police force if need be.” 

You laughed at his expression of seriousness. You knew he spoke the truth, still, it was funny. You weren’t sure what he did exactly, but based on his clothing and car? Armitage could buy an entire country if he so chose. Heck, his own planet. 

“I’m sure Han is with Lando.” Leia mused, “He likes you Armie, I’m sure he’s put in a good word dear.”

Armitage nodded, stopping to hug her quickly and nodding at Rey. Then he was off, pulling on his coat and gloves as he stepped back into the cold.

You sat in silence for a moment. You felt weird. A whole body tiredness had filled your bones and fogged your mind. You weren’t sure what to do. Was it born of the anxiety the day had caused you? A sigh left you lips as you relaxed back into the couch, closing your eyes. You heard Rey doing the same, your friend mumbling something about a fun yet crappy day. She was right. The snowball fight was amazing, only to be completely crushed by the whole Darren shit. 

“It’s only 4.” 

You opened your eyes to look at Leia. She was smiling widely. “Wanna relax at a spa?”

You and Rey looked at eachother, disbelief crossing your faces. Was she being serious? Looking back at the woman, you nodded slowly. Imagining a massage and soaking your feet. It’d definitely melt some of the day’s stresses. 

“Let’s go then!” Leia chirped, standing and grabbing her car keys. 

You and Rey stood, looking at each other in excitement. This was going to a much better end to the day’s shitty, shitty events. 

 

\-----------------------

 

“Oh. My. God.” You and Rey gaped at the large lobey you had just entered. The gleaming floors were a warm cream colour, so clean and shiny you could make out your reflection. The walls, tall and slightly imposing, were a golden colour, looking like something straight out of a castle. Warm drapery hung over the large windows, which looked out at the snowy grounds this obviously exclusive spa sat upon. You were honestly more surprised that the place even existed so close to your sleepy little town. It looked more like it belonged in the city, on a street lined with expensive jewelry stores and designer clothing outlets. 

“Full treatment for 3.” Leia smiled warmly, sliding a credit card across the white marble counter to the well dressed woman on the other side. 

The woman smiled warmly, dark eyes taking in your small group. 

“New friends Mrs.Organa?” 

Leia smiled and laughed, nodding happily. You smiled at that. Though you hadn’t known her long, Leia had adopted you and your friends into her family. She was a warm and kind woman. Something you felt was more and more rare in the world. 

 

“I’m going for a foot soak first, then maybe a massage.” Leia mused, nodding towards a rather dainty floor map. You leaned in for a closer look, eyebrows raising slightly. 

Manicure, Pedicure, Waxing, Skin-care, Massages, and on and on and on. How many different massages and skin care options were there anyway? 

“I think, Hmmm. I think I’ll want to start with a manicure?” You glanced at your nails, lips twisting in a frown at the bitten cuticles and short nails.   
Kitchen work destroyed your hands. The dish soap too strong for your liking, leaving you with cracked, paper dry hands.   
Rey was looking at her own hands, nodding as you spoke, “Definitely that first.”

Leia laughed heartily, nodding. “Alright. Meet back here at 8? I think 4 hours of spa treatment should be good enough.” Her eyes twinkled as she spoke, 

“Don’t want to keep Kylo waiting for dinner for too long.” 

You nodded eagerly, heart leaping at the thought of being in your boyfriends arms. You and Rey hurried off, turning into the nearest room, marked, ‘Nails.’ 

To say they had a large collection of nail polish was a massive understatement. They had two full walls, that from floor to ceiling held different bottles of polish. All types of brands, colours, glitter content, etc. It was a 13 year olds dream room. 

As you sat, you gaped at the collection, wondering what to pick. Your eyes were drawn to the darker colours. Maybe a simple black? That could work, plus it matched Kylo’s look. 

You wondered if he’d like that.

Deciding he would, you greeted the manicurist happily, motioning to the shiny black polish. You saw Rey raise her eyebrows suggestively as she motioned for a tan polish. You stuck out your tongue, laughing slightly. 

It was really relaxing, sitting back and just chatting with Rey and the two manicurists. It was a fun girls day of sorts. 

After getting your nails done, you and Rey parted as she went off for a skin care session and you waxing.

That part was more painful than anything. You winced through the entire process, then hobbled towards the massage room.

Rey was already there, asleep as a very burly and very bored looking man smacked his hands in a karate chop motion up and down her back. You snorted, lying down for your own massage. 

With cracks and pops, the pressure in your spine released. It felt good. You soon found yourself drifting off to sleep. 

“Y/N!” You jolted slightly, stretching sleepily. 

“It’s 7:30, we have time for a hair treatment!” It was Rey, her face rosey with a natural makeup. You blinked, had you really been asleep for so long? 

You dressed quickly, yawning as you followed your friend into the salon. Leia was already there, chatting happily with an older woman with Purple hair. 

They seemed to be friends. 

You and Rey sat across from them, pointing out different dyes, shampoos and hair cuts. You ran a hand through your hair. You didn’t want to dye it, nor did you want a cut. Maybe just a wash?

“Do you have any floral scented shampoos?” You asked the woman who came to help you. She nodded and pulled out a rather large pamphlet. You blinked, not expecting, what did it say? Over 50 selections of scents. Geez. 

You looked at the choices and smiled, you liked chrysanthemum. And they had a mix of floral and fruit blends. You chose strawberry, as you’d wanted to try a shampoo like that. 

The hair wash and blow drying was honestly, the most relaxing. It felt nice to have your scalp massaged, then treated to water that was just right. Not too hot or too cold as it always seemed to be when you showered at home. 

“Wow.” You fluffed your now dried and AMAZING smelling hair as you admired yourself in the mirror. Rey popped up besides you, smiling at your reflection.

“We look so amazing.” You laughed at this, nodding in agreement. 

Leia’s dignified head popped up next to yours, her smile gentle.

“The boys want pizza. You girls ready to go?”

You nodded, turning and hugging the older woman. “Thank you so much.”

“Of course.” The woman’s arms tightened about you. “You young people shouldn’t have to stress so much.” 

You laughed, nodding as you pulled away. “I suppose so.”

The three of you left the spa. Heading back out into the chilly air and waiting car. 

“So Poe, Finn, Ren, Armitage, Mr.Lando and Mr.Solo?” Rey ticked off the names on her fingers, adding the three of you as she stared at the menu Leia had pulled from her car's glove compartment. 

“So how many plain pizza, how many with meat or veggies?” She mused, frowning slightly. 

“Well we know Finn and Poe can easily eat an entire pizza by themselves.” You snorted, leaning to look at the options. 

“And Armitage and Ren can as well probably.” You mused, remembering that they were both ridiculously tall men. 

“One each.” 

Leia laughed at your expressions. “There’s a reason they’re so tall. Too many Pizza eating contests.” 

She continued chuckling as you and Rey wrote down what to get.

You ended up ordering 6 large pies. Knowing that any extra would be eaten the next day. 

After picking them up, you were soon home, Rey and you each toting 3 pizzas. Mr.Solo greated you at the door, nodding to his wife. You and Rey hurried ahead, letting the two of them have a private moment. 

“Finally!!” Poe crowed, sliding in from the dining room as the smell of pizza proceed you. He lifted the pizzas from your hands, motioning with his head to the living room.

“Mr. Lando is currently beating Finn in Super Smash bros!” 

You smiled, your friend looked so so happy. It was a change from earlier, his look of hurt and angry when Darren had been present. 

Rey hurried ahead of you, tugging a slice out of the top box she was carrying and munching on it as she followed Poe. 

Things were going back to normal. Well, not quite, they were better than normal.

“There you are.” 

You jumped slightly as large arms slid about your waist. It was Kylo. He buried his face into your hair, hugging you tightly. You smiled, leaning into his warmth. 

“Enjoy the spa?” He murmured, low voice sending shivers through your being. You shifted in his arms, turning so you could see him. His eyes were dark with worry, but he smiled nonetheless. You hugged Kylo tightly, breathing in his warm scent. 

“I did. What happened at the station?”

Kylo shrugged, “I wasn’t there. Had business to conduct.”

That seemed rather unlike him. You would’ve mused on it more. But your train of thought was cut short as he kissed you, gentle and sweet. You leaned   
into it, enjoying the feeling of his lips against yours.

“Let’s go eat.” Kylo stepped back, his hand sliding down your arm to grab your hand. You held on tightly, smiling up at him. There would be time enough later to talk. For now, the day should end on a good note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Finally It's posted. I'll be trying to update the stories at least 1 to 2 times a month. School is crazy, it's my final semester so I guess no surprise that there's a lot of homework. Hope you enjoy!!


	16. Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romantic lazy day.

You tip-toed out of your room, trying your best to avoid all the creaky parts of the floor. You wanted no one to know what you were up to. Slipping down the hall, your feet made like a dancers, weaving a pattern across the hardwood floor. A quiet pattern, no creaks or faint swish of foot fall.

Internally you were shouting with joy. You weren’t sure you’d ever been this quiet in your life. You were usually clumsy enough to smack an arm or toe on seemingly nothing. Much like Poe’s new dog, BB, the worlds cutest and also clumsiest of pets. The lil guy was always bumping into things. 

You were pretty proud of yourself. Though you had only been in the apartment for only a month, you had memorized all the creaks the floors contained. You hadn’t intended to do so, but after several times of having Kylo sneak up on you, you learned quick. Though you were never able to sneak up and scare him. He was like a bat with super hearing. 

Sliding into the kitchen, you glanced about. Silent and empty, you were all alone and free to make a HUGE surprise. Or at least try to.

You frowned at the apartments cursed open kitchen. No doors, no sliding panels. Just open to the living room and hallway to the bedroom. Sound would carry. You’d have to work quickly. 

Just why were you so quiet? Because Kylo -I can hear breathing in another room- Ren was asleep in your shared bedroom. It had taken you an hour of careful shifting and wiggling to get out of his arms and out of bed without waking him up. You had nearly shouted in glee at the victory, But of course, that would have ruined everything. 

So now you stood, in a cold kitchen, the early sun’s light streaming in lazy between the pretty blue curtains Leia had given you as a housewarming gift. 

Your eyes sweeped about the kitchen. Heck, this entire room was a house warming gift. A dining table set, dishes, cutlery, dish towels, curtains, tea kettle, microwave and on and on. She spoiled you silly. You supposed it made sense though, Leia seemed set on you becoming her daughter-in-law. 

Though you and Kylo had been dating for only 5 months now, she dropped hints on the daily to your often flustered boyfriend.  
You opened the fridge and looked around inside. Full, per usual, Poe made sure of that. He had went full father mode when you and Kylo moved in together. And it had included filling the fridge to the brink of exploding. You giggled quietly, good old Poe, making sure you had enough food to feed an army.

But what to make? You had enough ingredients to make about anything. Perhaps something simple, a light breakfast. Eggs and bacon? Or maybe pancakes?

Orrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, both?

 

You smiled happily, reaching in and pulling out all the ingredients. Definitely both! Kylo was going to be so surprised. You could just imagine the shocked and happy smile he’d give you.

“FUCK!” You shrieked as a pair of large hands slid about your waist. Your heart leapt into your throat as you spun about, dropping the (thankfully plastic)  
container of syrup. 

You relaxed, though your heart still pounded away frantically. It was Kylo, blinking down at you sleepily. His long black hair was a tangled mess that framed his face and fell into his eyes. He looked adorable. 

But darn. You had somehow woke him up. How? You had been so sneaky!

Though looking tired, your dark haired prince smirked, amber eyes twinkling. His scruffy chin nuzzled against your shoulder as he hugged you warmly.  
You smiled, waiting for his no doubt witty answer.

“If you want to not alert me to a surprise, try not to giggle as you root about the fridge.” 

Ah, yes. Apparently your little snorts of happiness to yourself hadn’t been covered up by the fridge’s humming. Touche.  
Kylo laughed gently at your tiny eye roll, kissing your forehead gently. You leaned into him, humming happily. He smelled good, a mix of the detergent you used on the sheets and the shampoo he used. 

“Can I help?” He murmured, pulling away and picking up the forgotten bottle of syrup. You took it from him, nodding happily. Though you couldn’t surprise him, it would be fun to cook together. 

“Hmmm well.” You stared at him haughtily. “To survive in my kitchen you must prove yourself a worthy chef.”  
You narrowed your eyes, striking what you hoped looked like a Gordon Ramsey pose. (Yes, a tiny guilty pleasure of yours. A little mean part of you enjoyed him pointing out absolutely obvious things to different restaurant owners.) 

Kylo rolled his eyes, snorting and turning towards the counter to begin. You smiled. In the time you had been dating he had warmed up, more willing to show you his humorous side and more vulnerable side. 

“Well Master Chef. You wanna make the pancakes or the eggs?” He peeked at you over his shoulder, eyes twinkling mischievously. You narrowed your eyes. Ah Yes, in the months you had also come to know his trickster side. That twinkle meant he was about to do something he knew was not ok. 

“Pannnncakes.” You drawled slowly, shifting to try and see what he was not so subtly hiding in front of him. 

“Alright.” He hummed, turning back to whatever he was doing. You blinked, not what you were expecting. Or was it? He could be trying to be extra sneaky. 

“Well are you gunna move?” You nudged a finger into his ribs, trying to get him to move over.

“HAH!” Kylo bellowed tirumphamtly, showering you with a bowl of pancake mix. You shrieked, batting at your now hysterically laughing boyfriend. 

“WHAT THE HECK!” If your voice got any higher, it would’ve shattered glass. Kylo didn’t respond, his laughter had turned into the silent, body shaking kind.

“Kylo!” You whined, slumping down on the floor, looking at the now white powdery floor. It was a disaster. 

“I’m s-sorry, Y/N.” He wheezed, sitting beside you and poorly covering his laughter. You frowned at the floor, waiting.Kylo leaned in and you struck, sweeping the mix at him. 

“HEY!” He squawked, scrabbling backwards. You laughed, shuffling forward to pour a handful over his hair. Kylo was still laughing, reaching up to bat at your hands. You stuck out your tongue, snorting with laughter as you scrambled back. 

You shrieked as your hand slipped in the mess and you slid onto your back. 

“Ah geez, be careful.” Kylo stood and walked over to help you up, “This idea was a lot better in my head.” 

He tugged you up, helping steady you.  
You both yelped as once more you slipped and fell to the floor. 

“Really not a good idea.” Kylo huffed, his cheek pressed to the kitchen floor. You snorted, sitting up. His hair looked grey it was so covered in the pancake mix.

“Wanna order something and clean up?” You asked, tilting your head slightly as you brushed at his hair. He hummed, eyes squinting. He looked a bit discouraged.

“I’m sorry love. I know you had wanted to make a surprise breakfast.” He sighed, standing and grimacing at his now dusty pajamas. 

“I have taken both away.” 

You hugged him, smiling up at his pouty expression, “Worth it for a silly moment.”

He smiled back at you, nodding.

“I’ll start cleaning, you call that crepe place and get us something yummy.”

You nodded, dusting at yourself before going back into the bedroom for your phone. You ordered four crepes, the sweet kinds. It made you extremely happy that the two of you both enjoyed chocolaty treats. Though Kylo did prefer all other foods to be a bit more bitter.

Your clothes were still a mess. You grimaced down at them, you could not walk about in them. It’d create an even bigger mess. You stripped to your underwear, rustling about your closet to find a suitable cover. Pulling the black silk robe Kylo had gotten you as a housewarming gift (so weird, it was both of yours, no need for a gift. You suspected that he did so because he wanted you to wear that and only that.). You donned the silky robe and shuffled back towards the kitchen.

Kylo had worked surprisingly fast. Mopping the floor and dusting off the sides of the cabinets and fridge. The food prep items where even back in the fridge. Sometimes you swore he had supernatural abilities. 

He had also stripped to his boxer-briefs, his dust pajamas crumbled in a tight ball in front of the tiny laundry room door. 

“Food on its way?” He asked, amber eyes lighting up as he ran his gaze up and down your form. You blushed, biting your lip.

“Yup!” 

Kylo nodded, stepping forward to pull you into a kiss. You leaned into him, enjoying the warmth of his body and the scent he carried. 

“You are so sexy.” Kylo murmured, nuzzling his nose into your hair as he pulled you even closer, hands tightening about your waist. You let out a teeny squeal, face turning a fire-truck red. 

While you had been intimate, kissing, touching, etc. You hadn’t yet had sex. A part of you felt bad for this, knowing that Kylo was most likely bursting at the seams from want. But another part of you just wasn’t sure if you were ready yet. You had done things with your ex and been berated for it, done things that you weren’t comfortable with. So you were waiting till you felt it was right. 

Kylo pulled away as the apartment buzzer went off. You squealed as he pinched your bum as he walked past you to the hallway leading to the door. He winked roguishly, wiggling his eyebrows at you. You laughed, smiling. 

You pulled out plates and mugs, filling the latter with orange juice. You heard Kylo at the door, paying for the sugary treats.

He returned, smiling triumphantly, waving the small package. Inside, 4 fruit and chocolate crepes. They smelled like heaven.

You quickly put them on the plates, grabbing both and hurrying into your little living room. Kylo followed behind with both mugs, laughing at your childish glee. You stuck your tongue out in response. You could be silly if you wanted. 

The two of you sat, cuddled up next to each other. Your legs were draped over his lap, head on his shoulder as you happily munched away. Kylo kissed your forehead, laughing slightly at the chocolate smudge it left. 

“So what do we want to do today?” He mused. You hmmed around a mouthful of food, unsure. You both had off for once. 

“I dunno.” You snuggled closer, the black robe shifting about you like a pool of oil. Kylo slid his arm about your waist, pulling you closer.

“A lazy day?” He smiled, kissing your neck, you squealed with slight laughter, wiping at the new chocolate smudge. You flicked a lock his still ashy hair.

“Maybe a cleaning day.” You giggled, tapping his nose with the end of your crepe, leaving chocolate behind. You snorted at his pretend appall, rolling your eyes cheekily. Kylo laughed, leaning in to tickle your sides. You shrieked, trying your best not to lose your crepe, but also to get his large hands off your sides. 

“I’m eating!” You laughed, squirming to the other end of the couch, stuffing the rest of the crepe into your mouth and finishing it quickly. 

“Now you’re not.” His smile was devilish. You dove off the couch, rolled and got up, running into your bedroom. You shrieked as you heard Kylo close behind, his deep voice calling out for you as he laughed. 

You dove into bed laughing, whirling the covers about to wrap yourself up. You snorted as Kylo dove into bed with you, grabbing you up in his arms. You laughed hysterically as he lifted you, swinging you about until finally he stopped, panting. His normally pale face was red with exertion, his lips curled into a broad smile.

“Shower then a movie?” Kylo asked, dusty hair flopping into his eyes. You nodded in your cocoon of blankets, wiggling your toes to tap his legs.  
Kylo gentle set you down, tossing the blankets aside and grabbing your hand. You followed him into your little bathroom, slipping off your robe on the way. Kylo’s eyebrows raised, a small smirk flickering across his lips. 

Once in the shower, you were quick to get the flour out of your hair. While it had been fun, you did not want an itchy scalp. Kylo seemed of the same  
mindset, vigerously scrubbing his black hair. You laughed at his screwed up face. Bubbles dripped down his forehead into his dark eyebrows. He scooted  
you out of the way, quickly washing his hair. 

You shivered slightly, the water on your skin chilling quickly when you weren’t directly in the warm spray. Kylo shuffled past you again and for a moment you wished for the overly large shower back at his mother’s house. 

Rubbing your arms, you shivered again. Kylo wrapped you in a hug, his broad chest and muscular arms quickly warming you. You smiled up at him, wrapping your arms about his waist. 

“What should we watch?” You asked, running your hands along the expanse of his back. Kylo hummed, twirling a wet lock of your hair between his fingers. 

“We could lie in bed instead.” He mused, amber eyes twinkling at you. “Watch netflix until we fall asleep.”

You raised an eyebrow, not what you expected. But then again, it had been a long week. You could still see some of the stress weighing on his brow, under his eyes in the faint dark circles. 

Nodding, you kissed him gently and shut off the water. Getting out of the shower, the two of you towelled off. You sneezing and shivering and Kylo chuckling at your little complaints of the cold. Tossing the towel to the ground, you shuffled quickly into your bedroom, sliding under the covers gratefully.

“No clothing love?” Kylo chuckled, standing unabashedly in the doorway, in a pose that left no room for the imagination. You could see everything, all of it, in it’s large glory. 

His chuckle turned to laughing. You turned red, realizing that you had been staring for quite a while. 

“We can snuggle naked.” You fake pouted, narrowing your eyes. Kylo laughed more, rolling his eyes at your dramatics. He slid in next to you, grabbing the remotes for your tv and gaming system. 

You snuggled in close, loving his warmth and the feeling of his skin against yours. It was moments like these that you enjoyed the most. Just the two of you, in a quiet, warm place. It was a dream come true. 

“You care what I put on?” Kylo murmured, his lips pressed into your hair. His thumb rubbed your shoulder, pulling you closer. You shook your head, already feeling sleepy. 

And without warning, you fell asleep.  
Kylo woke you up once for lunch. You ate sleepily, watching the ridiculous documentary he was apparently engrossed it. As it didn't interest you, you fell back asleep quickly. 

 

When you awoke, it was dark. You felt a twinge of disappointment, had you really slept the day away? Rubbing your eyes, you sat up, shivering as the blankets fell off your naked form. It was awfully cold. You blinked, squinting to your right. 

No Kylo. Where was he? 

Sliding out of bed, you grabbed a hoodie of his, slipping it on and pulling the hood up. You shuffled out into the hallway, which was also dark. Not really normal.

Where was he? You frowned, remembering the mornings surprise. Was he going to try and scare you? You hoped not, you had just woken up and weren’t really in the mood to be frightened. 

You tiptoed past the living room, then stopped, backtracking slowly, mouth opening into a little ‘O’ of surprise. 

There were a bunch of candles set up about the room, flickering lowly and casting a magical glow about. They illuminate a teeny box that sat prettily upon the coffee table. 

Your heart leapt, eyes taking in the pink bow that sat atop it and the pretty paper hearts scattered about. You took a step forward, reaching out to pick  
up the box. But before you did, you noticed the card. Picking that up instead, you opened it, a smile spreading across your face as you read the message. 

‘I’ve known you for 162 days and those days have been pure bliss. I love you.’

“I truly do.” You jumped slightly as his arms slid about your waist. You laughed, kissing him happily. Kylo smiled back, arms gentle about you. 

“How long have you been waiting for me?” You murmured.

The dark haired man stuck out his tongue cheekily. “That’s for me to know.” 

Kylo gestured to the box. “Shall we?” 

You nodded eagerly, scooping it up and gentle opening it. 

Inside sat a perfect little cake. Just big enough for two people to share. On it was a little heart in petal pale pink.

“It’s coffee flavoured.” Kylo’s cheeks went red, “Since we met in a coffee shop.” 

You smiled at that. Every little detail was remembered by him, it was so special. It made you feel loved and special.  
You sat next to him, splitting the tiny cake down the middle and slowly eating it. Kylo smiled away like a little kid the whole time, clearly proud of how happy he had made you. 

“Thank you.” You kissed him gently. Kylo leaned back, tugging something from behind the sofa cushion. You frowned, curious as to what else he possibly could have.

“I know it’s not a holiday or any special date. But.” Kylo held out his hand, something clutched in his fist. You stuck out your hand curiously, licking the last of frosting off your other hand. 

“I hope you’ll accept it.” Worry danced in his eyes, “ I want a regular day to be special.” 

You were even more curious. What could it be?

He pressed something small and slightly cold into your hand. You blinked down at it, unsure at first. It was a little ring with a small black gemstone in it. It glittered like the night sky, a mix of black and silver. On it was a tiny tag. You squinted in the dim light, eyes going wide as you read what it said. 

‘I promise’ 

It was a promise ring. You looked up at him, eyes searching his face. Kylo had gone a bit pale, clearly taking your silence the wrong way.

“Are you sure? Am I really alright?” 

Kylo gaped in shock, “Am I sure? Of course my love, I’ve never been so certain of anything.” 

His voice went soft as he brushed a hand through your hair. “You are the star in my sky of black. You keep my world bright.” 

You felt tears prickling the corners of your eyes. Wrapping your arms about him, you gently slid the ring on. 

“I love you Kylo.” You whispered. 

“I love you too Y/N” He whispered back, kissing you gently.

Today was a perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay more Kylo for you guys! Finally had a day to just write. Since tomorrow is Valentine's Day, here's something sappy!

**Author's Note:**

> So now that I'm finally done with this crazy semester I can write again. I plan on rewriting and completing this story! Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
